Pokemon Special
by shadowphantomness
Summary: So Ash Red starts out on his pokemon journey at age thirteen, and instead starts running into crazy Team Rocket plots. Is it so difficult to collect a few badges? Or is there some sinister plot brewing in the background? Shonen ai championshipping
1. Introductions: VS Rattata

Phantomness loves the pokemon special and pokemon Zensho manga, but unfortunately, they're so short… *sighs* this is kind of like a mix of the two with Phantomness' own intervention, so… 

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This is fanwork, I am making no profit. I only own this story and my own ideas.

Notes: telepathy, ** thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon chatter.

Title: Pokemon Special

Chapter 1: Introductions – VS Rattata

            It was a windy day.

            A group of seven kids took turns throwing poke balls at an angry Rattata. 

            "Darn! Why won't it go into the poke ball?" One kid moaned.

            "You bought a cheap one?" Another kid asked, hurling his. However, it bounced off as well.

            "KIDS!" A voice yelled. "What are you doing?"  
            Professor Oak came running up, panting.

            "Wild pokemon are dangerous!"

            "But Professor!" One whined. "Its so close to town, can't we capture it?"

            Oak sighed. "You have to weaken the pokemon first." He snapped his fingers, as two trainers came running up behind him.

            The first trainer had black spiky hair and amber eyes. The second had brown spiky hair and brown eyes. They each had one of Oak's new pokédexes, and six poke balls clipped on their belts.

            "Grampa, what did you call us here for?"

            "We already know how to catch pokemon, Professor Oak-san." The trainer in the red and white jacket told him.

            "I know, Ash, Gary, but would you mind giving a practical demonstration?"

            Gary turned, looking at the second thirteen-year old. "Well?"  
            Ash rolled his eyes. "What, the ever cool and collected Gary Oak doesn't want to show off?"

            "Oh, can it." Gary said, punching him in the arm amiably. "You know _you_ want to show off."

            "Can't help it!" Ash said cheerfully, as he tossed a poke ball forwards. "All right then, Venus, let's go!"

            The ball split apart, revealing a Bulbasaur.

            The Rattata charged, seeing an opponent. Several girls screamed as they scattered.

            "Venus, Sleep Powder." The boy said in a cocky tone. The rattata immediately fell asleep.

            "Now, Vine Whip."

            Well, there goes a Rattata, flying over the horizon.

            "I am the best!"

            Gary coughed. "I'm sure you are, 'Red'." He said, using his best friend slash pokemon rival's nickname.

            "Nice for you to notice, _Blue_." Ash said in reply.

            Gary chuckled. "Well, I guess we'll be off now that Grandfather's finally finished his pokédexes."

            "Yes! Now that we're official pokemon trainers, we can go compete for the badges." 

            Oak coughed.

            "Hm?"  
            "Remember, you two, Team Rocket is out there."

            "We know." Gary said, a tone of exasperation creeping into his voice. It was evident he had heard the speech before.

            Ash nodded. "We'll be careful, Professor."

            "I hope so! I'll check in on you whenever you update your pokédex at a center." Oak finished. "Good luck to you both."

            "Bye, Red!" Gary said, releasing his Pidgeotto. "I'm heading for Saffron first!"  
            "Same to you, Blue! I won't lose!" Red called, as he picked up Bulbasaur and began walking down the path. "I'll hit Pewter first."

            The two of them shook hands, one last time, and then set out on their separate journeys.

            Bulbasaur peered at the world from Red's shoulders as they walked along.

            "Don't worry, Venus, I'm sure we can take care of everything." Red said confidently.

            _Me too._

            "Now let's see…" Ash tucked his pokédex into his front jacket pocket on the inside so it could not be easily stolen, and then took out his binoculars.

            _See anything interesting?_

            "Unfortunately not." They kept walking. A few Pidgey appeared, but Venus was not eager to fight them.

            _Who else did you bring?_

            "Oh…" Red stopped. "Let's see, I have Star…"

            Star was an Eevee who had escaped from a Team Rocket experimental facility. She had the combined powers of the three stone eevelutions, but usually stayed in her poke ball because transforming forms caused great pain.

            And unless he had enough money to afford the necessary evolution stones, he was stuck.

            She was awfully cute though.

            Venus nodded. * Smart… three in one combination. *

            "Poli…"

            That was Poliwhirl, the one who had been with him since he was a baby.

            Poli was very loyal, and always tried to protect Ash.

            Venus continued to listen as she munched on some wildflowers.

            "Hmm… Raichu…"

            His father had left Raichu, but his father had only trained it for a few days before evolving it.

            Still, it had been too weak for him.

            Ash hadn't seen his father for years, but he still had Raichu. And Raichu accepted him as his trainer. 

            Sometimes, he wondered what his father was like, but not much. He lived alone, anyways. His mother was never home.

            She worked as an engineer for Devon in some far-off land. Every month she sent a letter and cash, but it just wasn't the same. Ash had been training pokemon for two years, but he had yet to see his mom.

            "Lapras, that's dad's pokemon too…'

            Frankly, Venus could not care less where her master's worthless father was. In the short three months she had been with him, he had taken admirable care of himself and all of his pokemon.

            Lapras was timid, almost to the point of extremity. She really was shy.

            Sometimes, Venus wondered if it was caused by his father's actions. The man hadn't exactly won the award for 'most considerate trainer', or even 'trainer with above average intelligence'.

            "And… Aeroy."

            Aeroy, a.k.a. Aerodactyl, had been a present from Blaine. He was Ash's grandfather or great-grandfather, she wasn't sure which precisely.

            Last year, Ash had found the Old Amber, and in return, Blaine had resurrected it, bringing forth Aerodactyl.

            Now, Aerodactyl was very devoted to his trainer. The only possible problem was his weak eyesight. Not being used to modern air, he used a combination of echolocation and smell to find his way around.

            Still, Venus was confident her master would do well, as they began their new adventure.

End Chapter

WARNINGS: Later on this fic will be shonen-ai Championshipping, just warning you now.


	2. Routehopping: VS Psyduck

Hi!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics; I only own this story and my own ideas

Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ in case a pokemon talks.

Timeline: 3 weeks

Ash – Red

Gary – Blue

Chapter 2: Route-hopping – VS Psyduck

            Ash became aware of something wet trickling down his hair and pooling in the back of his t-shirt.

            It was _not _a nice feeling.

            His mind kicked in instantly, as he jumped away from the laughing Psyduck, as Raichu shot out from behind him and took a fighting stance.

            The psyduck waved its arms, sending him flying against the cave wall, but only for the barest of seconds, before Raichu's Thunder was charged and took its toll.

            Satisfied, Red brushed the dirt off his clothes, gave Raichu a hug, and then tossed a poke ball at the Psyduck.

            Another capture, and another step closer to completing the pokédex, Oak always said.

            Well, Ash wasn't doing too badly; he had around thirty pokemon before he left on his journey, so now he was nearing sixty.

            The only reason he and Gary had been allowed to keep their captures _underage _had been their two-year internships at the Viridian Pokemon Center.

            Nurse Joy's signature had opened a variety of doors, and her recommendation had cleared his name with Oak.

            Trainers weren't official until age sixteen normally, but again, rules had been bent. It also helped that Gary was Oak's grandson.

            He walked on.

            About a half-mile deeper into the cave, he found the way blocked by a giant boulder.

            "Well, isn't this something," Red remarked sarcastically. "None of my pokemon knows Strength yet, so we'll have to break it."

            He lowered his voice as Kadabra materialized next to him silently. It was a good thing pokédexes could do exchanges in an instant, especially since the pokédex was wired to his house, where all his pokemon lived.

            "Kadabra, when I give the signal, teleport that rock away."

            Kadabra held the rock in place with his psychic power, ready for the signal.

            "Raichu, Thunder!"

            As what sounded like laughter drifted from the other side, the rock vanished, and Raichu's thunder as well as Kadabra's Psychic attack slammed into the people on the other side.

            Two rockets fell over, having taken the full blast, while the eight or so others behind them were in various stages of injury.

            "Damn! We need backup!"

            Rattatas and Zubats swarmed out, but Raichu and Kadabra were doing a good job of picking them off.

            "I'm the best." Ash boasted, as he dodged a few Supersonic attacks himself.

            "Shut up, kid!"

            Ash smirked cockily, then frowned as one of his poke balls burst open and Star emerged, spitting fury.

            She shifted into Jolteon, helping with the fry-up.

            Eleven charred rockets tied up vine whips later…

            "So," Red said conversationally. "What were you doing in mount moon?"  
            "I'll never tell!"

            "Good point." The trainer replied blithely. "They never do." Followed by Star, Venus, Kadabra, and Raichu, he dislodged another giant rock, trapping them there. 

            Kadabra dropped a few more rocks every mile, until they reached the exit three miles away.

            _Fresh air again!_

_            Yes! Sunlight! Pretty sunlight!_ Venus basked in the sun as befitted a plant.

            Kadabra smiled at his teammate's antics, while Red groomed Raichu's mussed fur.

            Raichu purred, glad to be at the center of attention.

            It wasn't as if Red just let his pokemon rot in the PC, but she liked being active. He knew that, and gave his pokemon partial free rein at home.

            As long as they came when he called.

            Star bumped against his leg. _Me next!_

            "Of course. Are you all right, Star?"

            _Yes. I only did Jolteon, not all three._

            "Good, because I have some Advil and Ibuprofen in my backpack."

            _I'm a little tired though._ Star yawned, as Raichu finished her brushing and climbed off.

            Star jumped onto Ash's lap, wagging her tail happily as Ash gave her a hug. Then, she accepted a nice, long grooming session.

            Her silky fur was ever silkier by the time it was over.

            _The sun is setting._ Venus said mournfully.

            Red nodded, he had been observing the lengthening play of shadows as time progressed.

            "Well, looks like we're camping out tonight."

            Setting up his tent and then building a fire, Red heated pokemon food for his group and some macaroni and cheese for himself.

            Around the fire, the group huddled.

            It wasn't very cold out in the wild yet, but when winter came, he did not want to be camping then.

            No, it was better to wait.

            Jigglypuff kept watch over the assembled group that night after she had put Ash and the other pokemon to bed with a soothing lullaby.

            She was glad that master appreciated her.

            Most people couldn't stay awake through her song, but he could if he tried, for at least an hour. Most battles didn't last that long anyway.

            He had not immediately rejected her as being weak; it wasn't her fault, as she couldn't pick her genetics.

            Besides, her father had gifted on her some real attacking moves. She always tested prospective trainers with her song first though.

            It had worked, and she had chosen him.

End Chapter

I'm going to see if I can write in a bit of a pokemon vignette at the end of each chapter

Right now, there is just action/adventure. No love for quite a while.

Review, please, and if you flame, remember you read this of your own free will…


	3. Shiny! VS Rattata

Another chapter

Link masters – well, I have my ways

SS2 Megami-sama – thank you! *grins*

Incomplete13 – oh don't worry, Lance will be here in a few chapters…

Chapter 3: VS Rattata

            Sunlight, Ash decided, was highly overrated.

            The strange new pokemon he was fighting was so bright that he could hardly see it, as he clung onto Aerodactyl tightly.

            Luckily, Aeroy's echolocation bursts were doing a good job of finding the target. Soon, a good burst of supersonic managed to confuse the pokemon long enough for it to stop shining.

            Red blinked. "It's just a Rattata? But then, why is it that color?"

            _Don't ask me._ Aeroy said, as he grabbed Rattata with Bite and Red caught it in a poke ball.

            The rattata was pink.

            "Maybe Professor Oak-san will know. I'll send him this one specially."

            Ash opened his pokédex, shifted to the transfer option, and dropped the poke ball in. "Professor Oak-san?"

            "Hm?" The man asked, still not awake, as he had not yet brewed his morning coffee.

            "I caught a Rattata that was pink today, instead of purple. I'm sending it to you now."

            'Interesting." Oak muttered. "Thank you. I will study it carefully. How are you doing on your pokédex completion?"

            'Almost seventy." Red said proudly. "But that's not that much."

            Oak nodded. "Pokemon are almost four hundred species in number. You still have a long ways to go. Any badges yet?"  
            "No, I've only been exploring the routes."

            "Very well. But you need the badges before December, because the championships start then."

            "I know! Thank you."

            Oak nodded again and then hung up.

            "I wonder why he wasn't that excited?" Ash mused, before realizing that it was approximately five A.M. and no sane person would be up so early, especially if they went to bed around one every night.

            At least he tried to get eight hours a night.

            Sometimes though, there would be night time ambushes that Jigglypuff couldn't take care of by herself and she would wake him up to deal with them.

            That was the Rattata scenario. Only it had been a swarm of rattata, and the leader had been this strangely colored one.

            Venus had evolved into Ivysaur. She and Lapras had taken down most of them, with Aeroy picking off a few from the air.

            _Going back to bed?_

"Probably." Ash said, yawning. "Wake me up in about an hour."

            _Can do!_

            Lapras stayed out to chat with Aerodactyl.

            _So, Aeroy, how have you been?_ She asked shyly.

            _Ah, same old, same old._ The aerodactyl replied brashly, cracking a grin and showing several rows of serrated teeth. _You're looking lovelier every day, milady._

            Lapras paled pinkly. _Aeroy!_

            _What?_

_            That's not nice to tease!_

_            Who said I was teasing?_ The aerodactyl asked. _We've known each other for at least a year, and I admire you._

_            Y-you do?_

_            'Course! You survived an incompetent trainer before you got Red._

_            A-a… I-I see…_Lapras stuttered, still bashful.

            Precisely fifty-seven minutes later, Poliwhirl woke him up with the usual morning splash to the face.

            "C-cold…" Red said, grabbing a towel and wiping his face and hair dry. "But at least it works."

            Poli beamed.

            _So, are we off to a gym at last?_

            "I don't see why not. Off to Pewter it is!"

            Red looked around for other trainers, but saw none, so he switched off the excruciating dizziness.

            People always overlooked him, which is why he put on the semi-arrogant and stupid façade.

            His pokemon could see through it, but strangely, no one else.

            "Come on, if I was that stupid, would I have a 99% saving record as an intern?" He asked no one in particular.

            _Blindness is a common ailment among all species._ Poliwrath reminded him.

            "Guess you're right…"

            A few hours later, they reached Pewter. Ash hit the pokemon center first, as always, and then, with healed pokemon, headed to the arena.

            A row of junior trainers was waiting in the individual rings.

            Ash hid a smile. * Time to battle… let's go. *

            He walked into the first ring. Immediately, the junior trainer released a Graveler. Both members of the team charged.

            Ash jumped up into the air, throwing out Poliwhirl in midair. "Ice Beam!"

            The Graveler froze in mid-jump, landing on his trainer's leg.

            "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

            Seeing as the trainer was pinned, and his pokemon was in no shape to continue, the referee waved Red onto the next ring.

            Ten battles later, Poli and Venus were shining like stars in a clear sky. Brock, who had been watching it all from a window, was quite impressed.

            "They haven't even landed a hit, his water pokemon has speed, and he obviously taught his grass pokemon those vine whip techniques to keep the others away."

            _Think he's worthy of you?_ Onix asked.

            "Looking forwards to it." Brock said.

            "You two all right?"

            _Heh, compared to the wild, this is easy._ Poliwhirl said cockily.

            _I am fine._ Venus added, as they sat in the sunlight outside and waited for the judge to call Ash in.

            She liked photosynthesis.

            "That's great." Red grinned. "I can't wait to fight Brock."

            _We're cheering for you!_

_            Yes, we are!_

            "Now, the only question is who to use…"

End Chapter


	4. Confidence Booster: VS Onix

Chapter 4: Confidence Booster – VS Onix

            _I think Lapras._

            "That is a good idea." Ash said. "She's shy, but maybe this will help her."

            He released Lapras.

            Lapras peered at her trainer through half-sleepy eyes. _Master? How can I help? What do you need me to do?_

"Calm down, Lapras." Ash said. "I was wondering if you wanted to battle Brock."

            _M-me?_ Lapras squeaked. _B-but, you have Venus and Poli out._

            "They've already cleared the way of all the junior trainers." Ash explained. 

            _Right! We could use a break, so why don't you take him on?_

_            Yes! _

            _B-but…_Lapras stopped. _I-I…_

"I'm not going to force it on you," Red told her. "But just in case you wanted to try?"  
            Lapras looked down. * I'm not even master's strongest water pokemon… why would he pick me? Does he really care? I know he's nice, but what if he gets angry like his father? *

            _Y-you won't be mad if I lose?_

_            Lapras!_ Poli scolded. _How can you be so heartless! Ash isn't like that!_

            _B-but…_

            Ash cursed his father inwardly. * Why did you have to hurt your pokemon like that! I just got her a while ago, so of course she doesn't trust me. Father! I swear that I will make you pay for what you've done. *

            _You have to trust sometime._ Venus coaxed. _Just take it one little baby step at a time._

_            Promise?_ Lapras asked.

            _Yes, Ash won't get mad._ Poli said confidently.

            _O-okay then. I-I'll try…_

            Twelve minutes later, the gong rang and Ash and Lapras went inside.

            "Let's go." Brock said confidently. "Onix, Bind!"

            Ash jumped onto Lapras's back. "Flood this field with water, and its attack won't even come near us."

            Lapras immediately obeyed. True to his word, as soon as the water gushed over Onix, it quit charging and instead curled up and tried to escape.

            "Oh no! Onix!" Brock said, taking no notice of his soaked clothing as he ran to his pokemon. "Hang in there! Harden!"

            "Ice Beam." Ash proclaimed in a cocky tone. Lapras nodded, as the freezing energy froze Onix solid.

            "Onix is defeated!" The referee yelled from in the air where he was perched on a Pidgeot.

            Brock recalled his pokemon, switching to another. "Kabutops! I choose you!"

            The sleek, deadly pokemon charged, sickles gleaming. Lapras quailed in fear and closed her eyes, terrified.

            There was a clang, and she peeked to see what was going on.

            Ash had taken the hit for her.

            He wasn't missing an arm, luckily. The ninja-like arm guards he wore under his long-sleeved red and white jacket had come in handy.

            Right now, Kabutops was straining to push Ash down with its arms.

            "Lapras! Now!"

            A feeling akin to anger welled up in Lapras's body as she stared at Kabutops. Even though it was a legal battle, he had tried to hurt her trainer.

            And her trainer wasn't like his father, at least not yet. Maybe in the future he would be, but now, he was nice, and he needed her help.

            With a roar louder than she had produced before, Lapras barreled into Kabutops with a Body Slam, crushing it under her superior weight.

            "Kabutops!" Brock cried, recalling the pokemon as well.

            Ash's eyes widened marginally, but he hid it. Instead, what came out of his mouth was 'Ha! Don't underestimate my lapras!'

            "Last one…" Brock said, not really hoping anymore. "Golem, go!"

            Ash nodded as Lapras shot out a hydro pump, knocking golem into the air before it hit the ground.

            "And the Red Trainer wins!"

            Red smirked, as he gave Lapras a hug.

            Lapras nearly fainted in surprise.

            He was hugging her in front of all those people? And he wasn't ashamed of his pokemon?

            How… strange. But it was kind of a nice feeling.

            Red gave the crowd a 'V' for victory, as he accepted the Boulder Badge from Brock.

            Most gyms weren't so full of cheering fans, but then again, Brock always had a flair for attracting girls.

            And this was the most convenient way to do it.

            If he won, people cheered for him. If not, a girl would try and cheer him up.

            So it was win-win for the Pewter City gym leader.

            Red made another boastful statement before the left the gym. A team rocket agent happened to overhear, being in the crowd.

            "Do you think he's the one who trapped our team in Mount Moon?"  
            "It's possible. Even if he isn't, we could lift his pokemon."

            "Good idea."

            The rocket turned off his pager and waited for backup.

            Red made another trip to the Center, just in case.

            "Oh, hello, Red." Nurse Joy said. "So you did start your journey."

            "Yes, Nurse Joy." Ash said.

            "My sister spoke highly of your operational skills."

            Ash blushed slightly. "Well, the Chanseys did everything, I just supervised."

            "It is still important though." Joy said. She handed him back his poke balls. "Have you run into any trouble?"

            "No." Red said, impishly grinning. "Trouble runs into me!"

            Joy chuckled, daintily lifting a hand in front of her mouth. "Well, I'll be hearing from you from all my other relatives. Good luck." 

            "Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash said, waving goodbye.

            _Oh!_ Chansey said, as she saw him walking out the door. _I remember him!_

"I figured you would." 

            _He seems happy._

"That's true, but he always was good at being cheerful, even when his life was at its low point."

            Chansey nodded, thinking back to an incident that had occurred not long after Ash registered as an intern.

            As a pokemon, her memory of that time was quite hazy, but she faintly remembered him crying silently in the bathroom during a break. He wouldn't talk about it, though.

            Strange.

End Chapter

Well, I put up an extra chapter to be nice. Please review! *bows*

Now, who actually supports Championshipping? Because I still have quite a few un-posted ones living on my computer and I'd like to know…


	5. Blast from the Past: VS Fearow

Hi all! Another chapter!  
  


Disclaimer/Notes: I beseech you to see an earlier chapter so I don't have to retype it.

Timeline: 6 days

Lance: Looks like I lucked out. I'm not in this fic.

Phantomness: At least not yet.

Lance: And what role would I play?  
Phantomness: Don't know. I haven't figured it out yet. Be a good muse and help me keep writing.

Lance: *sweatdrops*

Link Masters, SS2 Megami-sama, and Scythe. Thank you! *Bows* I'm glad someone supports this pairing. 

Chapter 5: Blast from the past – VS Fearow

            "Looks like that battle helped Lapras out of her shell a little." Red remarked as he watched Lapras and Aerodactyl's animated conversation.

            _I think she just needed a nudge out the door._

            "Really, Star?"

            The eevee was young, but pain and hardship had matured her beyond her years. After all, she had been a Team Rocket experiment. Considered a failure, tossed into the trash, and miraculously rescued by a trainer passing by.

            _Why not?_

_            You have a point._ Poli said. _Maybe she likes him?_

            _Maybe?_ Raichu scoffed. _It's obvious!_

_            Oh._

_            Actually, I think he likes her._ Venus put in.

            Star yawned as she ate a berry.

            She was too young for romance. Anyways, master Ash wouldn't force her to breed against her will.

            The rockets had tried, but luckily, all their attempts had failed.

            Lucky…

            She ate another berry.

            A Fearow burst out of the underbrush. In an instant, Raichu had fried it.

            "A fearow here?" Ash asked, checking his pokédex. "But this isn't their area. Maybe it's lost."

            _A lost bird? Nonsense, they have very good direction sense._

            "You never know, Poli."

            _True._ Aerodactyl flew over to investigate. _Doesn't look trained…_

_            No? Maybe it's a spy._ Star warned.

            "Team Rocket might be after my pokemon. Lapras is pretty rare." Red considered. "Let's check."

            Kadabra popped out of his poke ball. I sensed you calling.   
            "You did?"

            Of course. I'm not a psychic for nothing. Readying his scan, Kadabra did a quick mind-read and confirmed Red's suspicions.

            Correct, Ash. 

            _Your instincts are usually spot on. _Lapras said timidly.

            "Thank you for the compliment, Lapras."

            Lapras blushed, still new at the praise concept.

            "Let's get out of here then."

            I'll teleport you to Cerulean? 

            "Sounds good."

            The group surrounded Ash, and Kadabra immediately used his powers to send them all to Cerulean.

            They landed in the pokemon center.

            Strange to say, Nurse Joy was asleep on her shift.

            Ash picked up a magazine as his pokemon investigated the front desk area.

            _Do you see any lollipops?_

_            No._

_            Darn. I like them._

_            Me too!_

            Star jumped onto the desk and came back with a lollipop in her teeth. _They're in a bowl under the counter._

            _Yippee!_

            While Star ate her lollipop, her mind drifted a little, back to when Ash found her.

            It had been roughly a year ago. Team Rocket didn't like failures. She was only a test to see if it was possible to combine three pokemon in one.

            They never let up, always forcing her to fight strong, tough pokemon, in hopes of making her stronger.

            She had held onto life with her teeth, being healed and battled all hours of the day. Then, there had been that day when they had put her into the room with the strange black pokemon.

            It had been tiny and shaped like the strange scribbles humans used to communicate. Why simple barks weren't sufficient she didn't know. But she had attacked the strange pokemon, only to be thrown into the wall.

            She had tried again as Flareon, then as Vaporeon and Jolteon, but nothing had work.

            In her anger, she had refused to fight on and waste her energy. It hurt too much to keep going.

            That was her mistake.

            Team Rocket kept her as long as she was willing to die in battle, without the clause, she was unceremoniously dumped in the trash.

            She had wandered for a few weeks, but every time she met a trainer, they would try to capture her.

            Finally, she had found a warm box to sleep in.

            Two days later, the trainer with her eyes found her.

            He had eyes like hers, and he did not try to capture her. He took her to the big building with the pink pokemon.

            She knew they were called Chanseys now.

            He fed her and washed her and gave her medicine.

            Afterwards, she had expected an instant battle, but he had left her with other pokemon in an area. All she did was play.

            There had been a few peaceful weeks, and then another trainer had tried to take her. But the trainer with her eyes had fought him, fought him with his Poliwhirl, the only pokemon he had had at that time.

            And he had won by a thread, taking a Thunderbolt and two Thunderpunches himself so his Poliwhirl could attack and finish off the Electabuzz.

             Of course, Nurse Joy had scolded him and made him stay in bed afterwards, but he showed no regret.

            And since Poliwhirl was nice, she decided to join him. It was that simple.

            Eevee flipped an ear as she watched the Fearow flying outside the window, but it hadn't seen them.

            Lucky again.

End Chapter!

*Whistles* Review, please.


	6. Swimming Secrets VS Water team

Hi!

Disclaimer: Shogakukan Comics owns pokemon, Nintendo does, etcetera. This is fanwork non-profit fun, and Shadow only owns her own ideas.

Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ in case a pokemon talks.

SS2 Megami-sama, and Link Masters. Thank you for your support!

Chapter 6: Swimming Secrets – VS Water team

            They headed for Misty's gym, as was expected. After all, why else would people linger in Cerulean? It had no shopping mall and casino to draw visitors like Celadon.

            The most prominent building was the Bike Shop.

            It was world-famous, as all types of trainers purchased their bicycles there. However, Red didn't want to waste his money.

            He had already spent some on more poke balls and potions.

            Raichu was more than happy to zap the three swimmers blocking the door. They had very bright hair in flower colors, but didn't talk.

            _So, onto the gym leader!_

_            Hopefully!_

            However, when they actually got in the gym doors, it turned out to be much more complicated.

            "Please change into these swimming trunks." The lady said politely. "You will have to swim through a maze to reach the gym leader."

            "I see…" Ash said.

            That did put him in a pickle. He could carry as many pokemon as he wanted, but how was he going to make it through the maze swimming?

            Poliwhirl frowned. _This is not good…_

* I still remember the time when Red was only five and we were playing in the water when a huge wave swept him into the middle of the river. He couldn't swim, and I was a Poliwag, so I couldn't help him. I really wanted to! I swam after him, but he could not breathe underwater. So I didn't know what to do. But then, there was a white fire and then I felt stronger and I saved him. *

            _Are you still scared of the water?_

            "No," Ash said. "But I'm afraid I don't have enough endurance to make it through."

            This was said in a whisper, as not to attract unwanted attention.

            _I will come with you. Lapras also._

            Lapras nodded. _We'll teach you to swim._

            Red looked relieved. "Thank you both…"

            He then switched to a cocky tone. "This maze won't beat me!"

            The lady, who hadn't noticed his whisperings, clicked her tongue. "Don't be so stupid."

            Without another word, Red changed and jumped in the water.

            Poli and Lapras followed him.

            He hung onto Lapras's shell as he kicked his legs up and down.

            _Now, this is like how goldeen swim._ Poli told him._ We can try the arms later, but first, your legs have to be strong enough to propel you through the water._

            Ash coughed up a mouthful of water and grimly kept kicking.

            His legs were rather tired three hours later, but they were still going, as Poliwhirl watched proudly.

            The two trainers with Goldeens had been dispatched with Lapras's Thunderbolt move. Ash wondered where she had learned that. It hadn't been his father.

            Still, mysteries always made life more interesting.

            _We're here!_

_            Look, there's the gym leader._

            Ash looked up and saw a girl in a black swimsuit with red hair down to her shoulders watching him.

            "Wow, I'm surprised you made it here. Most people ignore the small turns and get hopelessly lost, so they use Escape Rope."

            Ash took a few breaths, as his muscles made their demand for oxygen known. "Well, I trusted my pokemon."

            "Most people don't do that either. Anyways, welcome. I'll let you rest before we battle."

            "Thank you, ah…"

            "Misty."

            "Thanks, Misty."

            Ash pulled himself out of the water, as Poliwhirl and Lapras climbed out after him. Drying off with a yellow towel she provided, he dangled his feet off the edge of a platform.

            It was certainly not what he had expected.

            "Do we have to swim with our pokemon when we battle?"

            "Of course." Misty told him. "I hope you still have some energy left."

            "I'll be fine."

            Half an hour later, the battle began.

            "One-shot, two on two match." Misty said. "I choose Starmie and Gyarados!"

            "Then I'll use Poli and Lapras."

            "BEGIN!" Called a referee.

            Gyarados shot what looked at a Hyper Beam at Ash, while Starmie dove underwater, spinning madly.

            'Poli, Ice Beam!" Ash said, as the two energy blasts countered. 

            Lapras jumped as she felt something touch her. _Stupid Starmie! I don't want to breed with you! Take this!_

            A blizzard suddenly froze the pool solid.

            Ash was very glad he had been standing on Lapras's shell. "Yes! Now, Lapras, Thunderbolt!"

            The attack took Gyarados down, as Poli jumped into the water, breaking the ice. Muffled grunts could be heard from underneath as Misty and Ash waited to see the result of the second battle.

            Starmie floated out triumphantly, carrying a fainted Poliwhirl.

            "Looks like a tie-." Misty said, but stopped when Poliwhirl landed a dynamic punch right on Starmie's core.

            Starmie staggered back, damage done to its most vulnerable spot.

            Poliwhirl then slapped it silly with two explosive Doubleslap attacks.

            And so, Misty gave Ash the Cascade badge. And some swimming tips…

            He spent almost an hour writing them down. But it would be worthwhile in the future.

            _I'm proud of him._ Poli reported that night.

            Finally, Ash was not afraid of the water. No, he wasn't hydrophobic, but large bodies of water scared him.

            Once, his father had tried to teach him swimming battle techniques. He hadn't been older than the time he almost drowned by much.

            He was already worried, but then his father had used the strange pokemon with the big red eyes.

            And he couldn't move while the water rose.

            Poliwhirl frowned. _Don't worry, Ash. We all will protect you. Your father doesn't deserve you as a son._

End Chapter


	7. Traveling: VS Electabuzz

*Phantomness throws confetti*

Disclaimer: I really don't own pokemon, it belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics! This is non-profit fanwork, I'm not being paid for it, and it's mine since I wrote it. 

Notes are for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks.

Timeline: 2 weeks

Aragorn the Ranger – thanks!

Chapter 7: Traveling: VS Electabuzz

            "So this is the S.S. Anne." Ash said, looking at the large ship. "It's rather impressive."

            "Isn't she?"

            Ash jumped, before he saw a man with spiky blonde hair. "I'm Surge, the captain of this ship."

            "Pleased to meet you, sir."

            Surge nodded. * Nice! Proper military respect, ah, it reminds me of my youth. *

            "Did you want to go somewhere?"

            "Hm?"

            "The S.S. Anne sails from here to Cinnabar Island, but she can also make other trips."

            "Oh!" This caught Red's attention. That might very well come in handy…

            "Do you want a ride?"  
            "Hmm… sure, I'll go check in on my grandfather.'

            "Your grandfather lives in Cinnabar? It's very popular with the elderly.

            Ash nodded.

            "Sure, I'll give you a ride.' Surge said, smiling. "But first, you have to defeat me in a pokemon battle!"

            "I accept your conditions then." Ash said lightheartedly.

            "Good! Voltorb, go!"

            Ash jumped around as Voltorb shot sparks. Surge sweatdropped.

            "You don't' have pokemon?!"

            "Of course I do!" Red boasted, "But… I don't need one, yet!"

            Voltorb began chasing him around the ship. Surge also followed, not sure what he was playing at.

            Soon, Ash was standing on the railing and still jumping up and down to avoid being shocked. Just as Voltorb went in for what seemed like the killing tackle, it hit something else.

            Aerodactyl casually buried it under a pile of rocks.

            Red beamed, as he jumped onto Aerodactyl's back. "What do you think of this?"

            "Interesting! Very well, Electabuzz! Thunder!"

            Surge fully expected that move to win the match, and so was shocked when Aerodactyl ducked behind Ash, who put his hands out in front of him.

            The lightning crackled over his metal armguards, but didn't seem to hurt him.

            "What!"

            "The insides of these are lined with shock-proof material." Red explained. "They were my dad's when he was training electric pokemon.'

            "Oh, smart… but you can't protect your pokemon forever."

            "Who said I needed to?" Ash said, before a Hyper Beam blew Electabuzz off the ship.

            Aerodactyl looked very pleased with himself.

            _Distract, and then attack. It is a perfect plan._

            Surge quickly saved his pokemon, and took Ash along when he delivered the crates of mangoes in his hold to Cinnabar.

            The trip was quite short and sweet, and the captain bade his young acquaintance goodbye with something of a rude affection.

            Ash waved, patted his new Thunder Badge, and then headed for the gym to find Blaine.

            "Grandfather? Are you here?"

            Blaine's baldhead poked out of a door. "Ash, is that you?"

            "Yes, I came to visit. I hope you don't mind."

            "Not at all." Blaine said. "I'm surprised you had time. Weren't you still working at a Center last time I checked?"

            "Yes, but I got my pokédex from Oak finally."

            "Good work!" Blaine said approvingly, while Ash studied the gym décor. Stainless steel walls, polished to a dull sheen, glared back at him. A few quiz machines stood near the entrance of the arena.

            There was no wallpaper, shabby or otherwise.

            While Blaine fiddled with the pokédex, Ash and his pokemon found a couch and chairs and crashed.

            Aerodactyl yawned, tucking his head under a wing.

            _Seems like so much time has passed, since I was last here._

_            Oh?_ Poli asked, as it ate a grape.

            _Yes. I remember when I first saw it…_

            A strange humming noise was the first sensation he registered. Then, there was the very bright light.

            Strange, the last thing he remembered was sleeping. Had the bright ball of fire in the sky already risen?  
            And why was it so cold?  
            Opening his yellow eyes, he looked around and stared.

            Where was the forest?

            Where! He wasn't in a cave either! What was this? There were no rocks, no dirt. Instead, the ground was very bright and shiny.

            There was no food, either. He sighed and got ready to fly off.

            Suddenly, he hit something.

            There was nothing, and yet… he tried again, batting at the air with a wing.

            It hit something hard.

            Frustrated, he gathered his energy and blew the air away with a Hyper Beam.

            It hurt! Sharp bits of air came flying at him. What strange new attack was this? All he wanted was to live in piece.

            All of a sudden, he saw a strange type of pokemon with a white body and large black eyes.

            Maybe it was edible.

            He charged, teeth clacking as he headed for the throat.

            That was when the cold, cold, water hit him, cold, cold water with no river around!

            There was another pokemon, strange too, smaller and red and white and blue patched.

            And then, next to it was another pokemon, like a frog. He liked eating frogs. They were juicy. But the frog shot cold, cold water at him!

            The last thing he knew was the pokemon throwing a rock, and then everything went black.

            Light again.

            Strange, strange pokemon brings meat. Meat is good, but different. Still, eats meat. Strange, strange, pokemon brings meat every day. Good pokemon.

            Pokemon tells him fight another pokemon like grass. Bite grass pokemon, tear and fight! Grass pokemon run away.

            Red and blue and white pokemon brings more meat. More meat, more pokemon to fight, strange pokemon is _kind_.

            Stay with strange, strange pokemon. Learn. Other pokemon teach things, other pokemon like _nest_, like children.

            A team.

            Aerodactyl took another look at his master, smiling. 

End Chapter!

Completed 3/4/04, Created 3/2/04

I'm putting a pokemon vignette at almost every chapter end, like? Well, I'm testing but since my readers are reading, this is so they won't get bored! *Wink*


	8. Fishing Meeting: VS Aerodactyl

Yes, I know the last part of last chapter sounded childish, but remember, pokemon aren't born sophisticated, at least not most of 'em!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan comics. I only own this fanwork and my own ideas.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon chatter.

Thanks, Link Masters and Briememory!  
Thanks to Terra and my other new reviewer too! Well, here's part eight. And in case you cared... Pokemon Special is COMPLETE on my webpage, all 31 parts of it. I'm not posting it here 'cause its shonen-ai and lots of people are tight-lipped and annoying and like to flame me for it, so just a heads up to let ya'll know!

Chapter 8: Fishing meeting – VS Aerodactyl

The next day, while Blaine continued to play with the pokédex, Ash went fishing. "Haven't run into Blue yet, I wonder where he is?"  
_Don't know._

_ Me neither._

Venus climbed into his backpack and fell asleep.

As he neared the beach, Red spotted another trainer. It was a boy with long red hair, who was also fishing.

"Hey." Ash greeted.

"Hi."

"I'm Red from Pallet Town." Ash said, holding out his hand to shake. The other boy took it.

"I'm Lance, from Blackthorn City."  
"Cool. Johto?"  
"Hai." Lance peered at his rod, before frowning. "Still nothing. I've been here for three hours already."

"What are you trying to catch?"

"A dratini, but they're really rare."

Ash nodded in understanding. "I see." He sat down a few paces away, pulled out his good rod, and let fly.

Unfortunately, his aim was off. Maybe it was the sea breeze, but in any case, instead of going in the water, the hook and sinker flew off the fishing line, hit Lance, and got tangled in his hair. The Good rod and the bait flew in another direction.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Red said, as Lance began trying valiantly to remove the offending object.

"No… problem…" Lance said, tugging through gritted teeth. "Just help me get this out!"

"Right!" Ash ran over, and the two of them began yanking the hook in various directions, but it was no help.

"Maybe we'll have to cut it." Ash finally said, after twenty grueling minutes.

"I am _not_ cutting my hair." Lance said firmly. He was a bit vain, but he _liked_ his crimson hair with the gold and silver tips. It fell to nearly mid-back in its long spikes.

"You have a better idea?"

"Sure, just move."

Ash moved, and Lance dropped a poke ball, releasing an Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl… I need your wings."

Aerodactyl nodded, sizing up the situation immediately. In an instant, Lance's hair was sinker-free.

"Wow!"

"Yes. My Aerodactyl's wings are like knives." Lance explained. "Applying pressure in the right area caused it to pop off."

"Wow." Red repeated.

Lance smirked. "Well, now that that's over… you might want to rescue your Good Rod."

"EH?!"

Spinning around quickly, Red found that to his horror, that his Rod had been caught in the surf and was now nearly thirty yards out in the water and still floating out.

"Aeroy, let's go!" Red called, as his own Aerodactyl picked him up and they swooped down over the water, managing to rescue the rod in time. Unfortunately, whatever bait had been put on was long gone.

Oh well.

"Thank you!" Red said, thanking his new friend profusely.

"It was nothing." Lance replied, amusement glinting in his golden eyes. "So tell me. Are you a new trainer?"  
"How did you tell?"  
"I guessed. Plus, you look too young."

"Ah…"

"You have an Aerodactyl too." Ash said. "Did you resurrect it?"

"Oh no. I caught her in a canyon."

"Wow! I didn't know some still lived."

"Yes, they are extremely hard to find though." Lance finished. "I've been a trainer for a few years, but that was definitely one battle to remember."

"Mm.' Ash replied, as he dried off his fishing rod, before trying again. Fortunately, the wind was with him this time, and no accidents occurred.

Aerodactyl watched as his trainer talked with the other one.

He could tell just by looking, that was no ordinary trainer.

_A Dragon Master actually exists? _

_ Hm?_ Raichu asked.

_I can feel it…_ Aerodactyl breathed.

Oh, all dragon pokemon learned the legend. When the time was right, the Dragon Master would rise, and summon forth Lugia, to save the earth.

It was a pretty story.

Of course, there had been a few petty dragon masters, but this was different. This was, in human terms, the real deal.

Strange that Red couldn't tell though, he was quite perceptive.

Oak had often wondered if Red was empathic.

He was, to some extent.

For example, Red knew if his pokemon felt hungry or cold, and could sense emotions. He could also sometimes feel the moves his opponents would make and counter that way.

From what he had heard, Red's father hadn't had anything like that. His mother was never home, so there was no proof it was from her side.

Maybe it was a special gift?

Right now, Ash was doing a very good job of training and caretaking, and Aeroy appreciated it.

After all, he was still new to the 'trained pokemon' deal. There hadn't been anything like _that_ thousands of years ago.

End Chapter

Completed 3/6/04, created 3/4/04


	9. Emoticon: Also VS Aerodactyl

Here we go!

Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, you'd be seeing pokemon yaoi on the T.V… anyways, Nintendo owns pokemon, and this is non-profit, non-copyright-infringing fanfic written by me, so don't take it!

Timeline: 3.5 weeks

Chapter 9: Emoticon – VS Aerodactyl

            Ash stayed on Cinnabar, and he and Lance spent some time together just talking. The two aerodactyls spent their time flirting.

            It was kind of amusing, Ash decided, as he watched his Aerodactyl present Lance's with a dead Rattata to prove he was a strong hunter.

            Lance took a sip of his clear soda. "So, where are you off to next?"

            "I'll check on my grandfather one last time. He's still in shock after you beat him yesterday."

            "I admit that he probably didn't expect my Dragonair to be able to survive in Lava."

            "Or you, either."

            "Well, his Magmar knocked us both off. Was he expecting me to forfeit?"

            "Actually, I thought you'd use Aerodactyl."

            "What can I say? I like being original."

            Ash nodded, hiding a blush as Lance looked at him intently. He felt some kind of bond with the other trainer, but could not figure out what it was.

            They both had similar pasts, only Lance had been abandoned. He had lived on his own for years before finding his sister.

            That was why he took exceptional care of his pokemon.

            Ash could empathize, it hurt not having parents.

            Pokemon were your only friends in that case.

            Raichu was finishing up the canister of ketchup that sat on the table. The Volcano Café was small, but much loved by the populace.

            Star ate an apple slice and wagged her tail.

            _I think you two are a good pair._

            Ash spit out his milkshake. "WHAT?!"

            "Hm?" Lance asked, taking another sip of soda. "Careful, you might choke."

            "Star!"

            _There may be some truth to that._ Aerodactyl said.

            _Now, now._ Kadabra said in a fake 'motherly' voice. _Don't fight, children._

_            You're blushing!_

            "I am not!" Ash said, pouting.

            Lance's Aerodactyl landed next to Ash's and crooned.

            Both Aerodactyls then flew off together.

            "Aeroy!"

            Ash was about to go after them, when Lance stopped him.

            "Ash, I think they need some time alone."

            Ash's eyes widened. "They're-."

            "I assume so. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be interrupted.'

            "N-no…" Ash said, blushing redder.

            Lance patted him on the back. "Don't worry, they won't get hurt.'

            "I know."

            "I'll keep you company 'till they come back."

            "Really?"

            "What are friends for?" Lance queried blithely, as they paid the bill and left the restaurant.

            "So your sister's name is Claire."

            "Yes, she's two years younger than me." Lance said. "I also have an ancient grandfather. He's the one who kicked me out because he thought I wasn't a good enough trainer."

            "That's awful…" Ash said. "My father left because he thought I was making him weak."

            "What a fool." Lance said. "Anyone can see the power and determination burning in your eyes."

            "R-really?" Red inwardly cursed himself for sounding like his timid lapras. Get a grip! Quit acting so nervous!

            Lance tipped Red's chin up to take another look at his eyes. "Really."

            Even though there was nothing sexual in the Dragon Master's actions, Ash still felt uncomfortable.

            It was a new feeling.

            He had been alone before, with only his pokemon. Having human company was quite different.

            _Very different_…

            "But you're a better trainer than me, even though you only use dragon types."

            "I suppose you could say that. But I have more experience." Lance explained. He let go of Red and stepped back, waiting.

            "I see…"

            "Remember, I'm six years older than you."

            Ash nodded.

            That was very unfair… there was no way he'd be able to get Lance's attention. There were probably plenty of girls out there who would.

            Ash stopped. Where did that come from?! I don't like him! At least, not in that way! We're just friends! Friends! And I only met him about a month ago! How can I fall in love? I 'm too young! Really! I am!

            Sadly enough, it was not working.

            "Ash? Ash?"

            Ash realized that Lance was shaking him gently. "You blanked out there. Are you sure you don't need to go home yourself?"

            "Y-yes." Ash said.

            Lance looked concerned, but didn't press any farther. Let him keep his secrets. We all need them. It helps one feel better.

            Star sighed.

            _Master, you need some help in this area._

            She wished she had someone like that of her own. Maybe not a mate, but at least a friend, a confidante…

            Ash is nice, but… he does need human company. Not just pokemon could keep him company forever. Even though we all care for him, I think it's not the same…

End Chapter

Created 3/4/04, completed 3/9/04


	10. Gym Battle: VS Erika

Hey all! Waves

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan comics. I own my own characters, plot, and items.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics in case a pokemon talks._

Chapter 10: Gym battle: VS Erika

            True enough, both fossil dinosaurs returned the next day looking very pleased with themselves.

            "Are they going to have eggs?"

            "Maybe." Lance said. "One can never tell though."  
            "Oh." Ash imagined a baby aerodactyl. Might be cute…

            Lance got up. "You're leaving Cinnabar today, right?"

            "Yes, I went to go see my grandfather yesterday. He's fine now." Ash said. His Volcano badge gleamed along with his other three, it hadn't been a very hard battle.

            "That's good. Where are you off to next?"

            "Celadon. It's the logical choice."

            "Good luck then." Lance said. "I'm heading off to the islands. Maybe we'll meet again."

            He mounted Aerodactyl and flew off, as Ash waved goodbye.

            _I think you miss him already._ Poli put in.

            Ash shook his head. "No! It's nothing like that! Come on let's go train! Time's a-wasting!"

            Poli looked at Venus, who laughed and ran after Ash. _Oh yes he does…_

_            He's the only one that can't see it. Funny._ Raichu said.

            _Maybe it's because humans only like some types of love?_

_            Hm?_

_            Like, they wouldn't understand why Lapras and Gyarados are a couple, because they're different species. And…_

            _And?_

_            If both are the same gender, they don't let it happen._

_            That's terrible!_

_            I know!_

_            Hm…_ Star looked speculative. _Is that why Ash's father and mother don't live together?_

_            Oh no, that's something different. They call it divorce._ Kadabra told the group. _Mates don't stay together._

_            That's terrible! _

_            We pokemon are so much more sensible._

_            Yes, yes. And even when Ash's father was home, he wasn't nice._

_            Anyone could say that._ Raichu mocked.

            _I know. Just restating a fact._

            "Come on, Aerodactyl, let's go!" Ash called out his own pokemon and they flew for Celadon.

            Relationships could wait; he had to win the championships this year first!  
            They arrived in Celadon minutes later.

            "Gym, here we come!" Ash said, as he and his group went in.

            Luckily, there were no junior trainers around. Erika was meditating on a mat. Ash waited for forty minutes until she was finished.

            "Erika, I ask you for a battle."

            "Agreed." Erika said. "You want my badge? Let's do three on three."

            Ash immediately got ready to attack.

            "Tangela, go."

            With a signal, Aeroy swooped down with Wing Attack, and then blew Tangela out the window with a Hyper Beam.

            "Very fast." Erika nodded, recalling her pokemon and switching for Vileplume. "Petal Dance!"

            The air filled with pieces of foliage, and Aerodactyl wound up with his eyes covered, so he couldn't see.

            "Can't attack like that…" Ash was about to say, before he cracked a grin. "Sorry, Erika. But that won't do anything."

            After all, Aerodactyl hardly ever relied on sight. The petals were actually helping its eyes, but that wasn't the point.

            Another hyper beam knocked out vileplume.

            Ash smirked, striking a pose strangely reminiscent of Lance, but he didn't notice. Those things adapted over time.

            "What's your last pokemon?"

            Victreebell leaped out and tried to eat Aerodactyl. Vines dragged the pokemon to the floor, but not before Aerodactyl managed supersonic.

            While Victreebel was confused, Ash recalled Aerodactyl and swapped pokemon. Out popped a Ninetails.

            "Ninetails, Flamethrower!"

            Well, there's the end of that game.

            Ninetails preened, as Ash petted her.

            He had caught her on Cinnabar in the abandoned mansion. That old place might be dangerous, but it had yielded several good pokemon.

            Plus, it was a great training ground. It kept one on his toes.

            _That's it?_

Erika frowned, and then released another pokemon.

            "Interesting, haven't seen that before." Ash noted with interest.

            The Meganium charged.

            Ninetails jumped straight up in the air, landed on its back, and set it on fire.

            Meganium body slammed Ninetails into the ground, but then Ninetails jumped back up.

            Quick attack to get out of the way, and then… Confuse Ray.

            Meganium, confused again, began charging up and down. Ninetails simply breathed out Fire Blast, and that was the end.

            "You _are_ very good. Seems like the rumors had fact in them, Red of Pallet Town." Erika said. "Here is my badge."

            Ninetails yawned as she watched her master.

            I haven't known him for very long, but he seems nice enough. Feed, groom, battle, heal, and what a life.

            It's not hard, he appreciates me, and I appreciate him too.

            It's a good life with him. I know it could be a lot worse. You can't find my kind in the wild normally, unless there are firestones near. I'm so glad he's not like my old trainer.

            Lucy wasn't mean, just ignorant. She lost every battle she fought. Now, I win. And I like to win. Who wants to lose?

            I'm glad I'm here.

End Chapter

Created 3/5/04, complete 3/6/04


	11. Storm Stars: VS Slugma

Disclaimer: hi all! Waves I don't own pokemon! It belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics! This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic, and since I wrote it its mine!

Timeline – 2 months

Chapter 11: Storm stars: VS Slugma

            "Okay, Venus, Sleep Powder!"

            Venus yawned as spores drifted from her flower and doused the attacking pokemon, causing it to fall asleep.

            Ash enlarged a poke ball and threw it at the Slugma.

            Slugma was, caught.

            "Good work," Ash applauded happily. He posed, even though there was no one around. His pokemon chuckled amongst themselves.

            _He seems happy._

_            Yes, he does. He probably is. I can't wait until the championships!_

_            Me too!_

            _Think he misses the other trainer?_

_            Maybe, but he's doing a good job of distracting himself. These things take time, after all._

_            Too true…_

            Ash grinned, as he collected the poke balls. He was working on the pokédex again, nearing a hundred and thirty.

            Oak was happy that he remembered once in a while.

            "Well, one more new one today." Ash said, transferring the pokemon.

            "Ash, wait." Oak said. "I have a few changes to make."

            "Hm?"

            "Type in this code." Oak rattled off a long role of numbers and letters, which Ash typed into his pokédex.

            "My reserve only has a certain carrying capacity, unfortunately. So, I'm re-wiring your pokédex to override the number of pokemon you can carry. I can only keep a hundred pokemon at your house, and you have more, so to prevent overflow, you'll take the others with you."

            "… Wow…"

            "Ingenious, isn't it? Just data compression."

            Ash winced a little at the professor's calling pokemon data, but hid it well. "Thank you, Professor-san."

            "Nonsense, you've contributed a lot to my research. It's a gift."

            "Really?"

            "No strings attached." Oak promised with honesty.

            Ash beamed and began transferring pokémon.

            The newly arrived poke balls were not really poke balls, but flat disks that fit into a round green box with gold lines that also arrived.

            Ash clipped the box onto his belt along with his poke balls after all the transfer was finished, and walked on.

            _How interesting._

_            What, Kadabra?_

_            True, Oak is being very kind. I wonder what he's playing at?_ It could be dangerous… 

            Star yawned. _Everything is dangerous._

You have a point there, but maybe I'm just cautious. 

            _Maybe!_

            When another swarm of Rattata emerged, Ash took the chance to use some of his other pokemon. They could use some time out too.

            "Haunter, Gengar! Use Hypnosis!"

            The two newly arrived ghosts immediately began laughing as they put their opponents to sleep.

            A few rattata charged, but just went _through_ them.

            Gengar cackled, showing his teeth. Haunter tossed the Rattatas around with hands that could be solid one moment and incorporeal the next.

            That was when a blast of fire knocked into one.

            "More slugmas?" Ash shrugged. "Okay, Poli, Lapras, Starmie, Golduck, Gyarados go!"

            The psyduck from earlier had evolved into a seemingly elegant pokemon.

            They all charged, water blasts quickly wearing down the rock/fire types.

            Ash beamed, as Star and Kadabra joined with the rattata-hunting. In a few minutes, the area was clear.

            "Great! Let's hit the Center."

            A quick teleportation later, Ash was talking to the Saffron Nurse Joy.

            "Why hello, Ash." She said. "My second cousin told me all about you."

            "She did?"

            "Said you had an excellent healing record.'

            Ash blushed a little at the praise. "Thanks."

            "Would you like to return to the medical work after your journey?"

            "Maybe, it is very interesting."

            "We'd love to have you." Joy said, handing back his poke balls.

            "Thank you." Ash replied, smiling.

            He rested that night at the center after paying the twenty dollars, and slept quite well.

            No strange dreams or visions, luckily. Peace at last.

            Elsewhere…

            Lance smiled as dragonair flew back to him. "You took care of them?"

            Dragonair nodded, pointing to the heap of fainted rockets and their pokemon.

            "I can always count on you." The dragon trainer said, as he caressed his pokemon's face. "Always."

            Dragonair beamed.

            Lance smiled to himself. Soon, my friends… we can put our plan into action.

            The valley full of dragon-types seemed to smile.

            Aerodactyl flew over, scanning for intruders. None. 

            Good.  This is a sacred area. 

            True… 

            From a cave, Lugia watched his chosen dragon master go about the business of daily life, healing.

            Power to heal and I have given you the power to destroy. You are a force to be reckoned with, my Chosen. 

            Rayquaza blinked at Lugia. You sure? 

            Sure. 

            How? 

            I'll tell you some other time. 

End Chapter

Started 3/6/04, completed 3/10/04


	12. Enter the Rockets: VS Kairyuu

Hi all! Waves and throws cotton candy to nice reviewers

Disclaimer/Notes: See previous chapter

Timeline: 1 week

Chapter 12: Enter the Rockets: VS Kairyuu

            Ash was just minding his own business in Saffron at the pokemon mart when he noticed the odd amount of people walking around in black.

            Taking a closer look, he realized they were Team Rocket agents.

            "Strange…" Ash whispered. "Shouldn't the police force be dealing with them?"

            The shopkeeper looked shifty-eyed. "They invaded a few days ago. Most of the people are locked up."

            "What!"

            "SHH! You're a trainer, so maybe you can help us. They've taken Silph though." Here, the man pointed to the tallest building.

            "Oh no…"

            "Yes, and they're using Silph's master ball technology to create something that can catch trainer's pokemon."

            "That's horrible." Red got up. "Okay, I'll try it.'

            Only when he was gone did the man pull off his glasses and scarf, revealing a TR agent.

            "That idiot… I've already radioed in to warn of his arrival. Hah, all trainers stop at this mart, so picking them off is a piece of cake!"

            Satisfied, the agent went back to his work.

            Somewhere in Silph…

            Blue struggled against the ropes, trying to get to them. I knew that coming back to Saffron was a bad idea since I already had the badge. What in the world possessed me to return?!

            He sighed. They used some kind of glue on my poke balls and my pokédex has been disabled, so I can't call Gramps… now what… at least I was wearing that necklace to reflect half the damage… still works, they didn't' figure it out I hope.

            And then, on the outskirts of Saffron…

            Lance climbed off Dragonite's back and grinned. "I did promise Ash I'd meet him here. Wonder where he is?"

            _I sense darkness…_

"Team Rocket?"

            _Yes…_

            "I hope he didn't get captured. He wouldn't be that careless, would he?"

            Shrugging, Lance flew towards Silph, since that was the tallest building. As soon as he got near, bullets began flying out the windows.

            Well, if that's not an obvious sign of TR, I don't know what is. 

            Dragonite immediately blew up that section with Hyper Beam.

            Dragonite! I know we're into the whole 'destroy the world for pokemon' mode, but it can't be this obvious! 

            Oops. If anyone asks, say I went berserk. 

            Actually, that's a pretty good idea. Lance remarked. Go for it. 

            Dragonite charged. In an instant, Silph was reduced to rubble.

            Blue yelled as he ducked to avoid falling masonry. The dust didn't settle for a while. Luckily, he had been kept in the basement.

            "What's going on out there?!"

            Spying a large, jagged glass shard, Blue shrugged and began sawing at the rope. After twenty excruciating minutes, it was all clear.

            "Now, I wonder…" He picked up the glass again and began sawing at the glue. It popped off in chunks.

            "Whatever works…"

            In another ten minutes, all his poke balls were clear, so he and Charizard flew out of the building.

            Chaos reigned supreme.

            He saw Ash and another trainer with a Dragonite busy battling Rockets right and left.

            "Let's help. Golduck, Charizard, Scyther, attack!"

            Golduck's confusion reduced several rockets to sobbing wrecks while Scyther's blades and Charizard's flames deterred others.

            Ash's 4 Victreebel were tying up rockets along with his Ivysaur and his new Tangela.

            "Dragonite. Hyper Beam." The other trainer said, blowing a whole section of rockets out. "Almost done here. You, Ash?"

            "Me too!"

            Gary wondered who Ash's new friend was, but he decided to dwell on that thought later, after he got away from the rocket with the Arbok chasing him.

            "Golduck! Surf!"

            Golduck's water move plowed over the man. But unfortunately, not the Arbok, so a Psychic was employed.

            That did the trick.

            "Yatta! We did it!" Ash cheered, as he _hugged_ the other trainer.

            Gary's eyes bulged. That was random…

            Lance blinked. "Well, I'm glad we won too, Ash." He said.

            Ash grinned.

            _Now that's obvious. _Aeroy told the other Aerodactyl.

            _You know?_

_            Oh, my master never touches anyone. Not counting us, I mean... but for him to hug a human like that? Even his grandfather doesn't'…_

_            Really._ Aerodactyl spoke with interest.

            _Yes._

            _Hmm… I don't think my master is aware that yours likes him._

_            Really!_

_            Well… yes._

            _How strange! If they were pokemon, they would be bonded by now._

_            Humans are strange. Plus, Master has his duty as Dragon Master to fulfill._

_            Ah…I was wondering about the power._

            Lance's Aerodactyl grinned. _All the non-trainer dragons are under his control, but he doesn't use it for evil._

_            I'm glad!_

            "Aeroy?"

            Red looked at his Aerodactyl. "You all healed?"

            Aerodactyl nodded. _I'm fine._

            "Just checking."

            Aerodactyl purred. Ah, you still don't know… perhaps, he can't figure it out until you have sorted this mess out first.

End Chapter

Completed 3/10/04


	13. Plotting: VS ?

Hope this bunny lives a long life. -

Chapter 13: Plotting – VS ?

            Red, Blue, and Lance sat together in a café, enjoying the peace after the police had arrived to take care of the rockets.

            "Not a bad battle." Lance said.

            "You aren't tired? I'm pooped.' Gary said, taking a large sip of his hot chocolate.

            "No."

            Red smiled, sitting next to Lance. "I'm fine too."

            "What type of crazy training have you been doing?"

            Lance didn't say anything, just smiled coolly.

            "Just normal, fighting wild pokemon." Ash said in surprise. "Why?"  
            "Hmm…"

            Gary knew Ash had been fighting longer than he, since the sounds of battle had drifted through the rubble. But Ash's pokemon all looked fine.

            Maybe they just had more endurance.

            At the moment, Ash was munching on French fries with nary a care in the world. He didn't' look concerned at all.

            "Well, that was probably Team Rocket's main HQ." He spoke up. "Maybe we won't have to worry."

            "Maybe, but Team Rocket is like an Arbok." Lance said. 'As long as the head is still, the body can regenerate."

            "Oh? So the leader wasn't there?"

            "We're not sure." Ash put in. "But," He added smugly. "I bet we took out a good chunk of their forces."

            "True."

            Lance chuckled. He's still so naïve… but he is just still a child.

            Chosen. 

            What is your command, Lugia? 

            I want you to keep an eye on him secretly. I sense great potential. He may have the makings of a master. 

            I shall. 

            Good. I'm counting on you, my Chosen. 

            Lance's eyes refocused to see that Red and Blue were arm-wrestling on the table.

            "Ash! You're going to knock over my lemonade!"

            "Oops.' Ash said sheepishly.

            The two quickly stopped their miniature brawl. Unfortunately, when Gary jerked his arm back, his elbow hit the glass.

            Ash winced as it shattered.

            Lance looked admirably calm, despite the lemonade splatters on his expensive outfit. "I am going to the bathroom. You two clean this up."

            He left without another word.

            Gary quickly hailed a waitress, and by the time Lance returned, it was clean. Lance had also managed to get the worst of the juice yet. It was lucky he wore dark colors.

            "Gomen nasai," Ash said quickly with a bow.

            "No, no, it's not that bad." Lance placated. "Just be a bit more careful next time."

            "Hai!"

            "So, Red, where are you off to next? Indigo's still a few months away."

            "Maa, I'll probably go fight Sabrina for her badge and then go to Fuschia. Check out the Safari Zone."

            "Sounds good, I'll see you around."

            "Okay. You're leaving now?"

            Blue nodded. "Still have to fight Blaine."

            "Give my regards to grandfather!"

            "I will, don't worry."

            Ash waved as Blue took off. "Are you leaving too, Lance?"  
            'No. since I'm bored, I'll tag along with you for a while. Is that okay?"

            "Yep!"

            Lance smiled as Ash beamed like the sunrise.

            _Well! That'll help._ Raichu whispered to Poli under the table.

            _Yes… I hope so._

_            Isn't he still 'young' by human standards though?_ Star asked.

            _Not sure._

            Poli stretched. _Well, he's mature._

            _I know that!_

            Ninetails stuck her head out as Ash fed her the remainder of his burger. _Yummy…_

_            Eew! How can you like that!_ Venus said, sounding sick.

            _What? It's good._

Poli turned away.

            _Can I have a bite?_ Star asked, wagging her tail.

            _Sure. Tear off a piece._

Some of the other pokemon looked away, until the entire food item had been consumed.

            True, pokemon were not all the same. Some didn't like meat.

            Some didn't like vegetables much, some disdained poke food… oh, it was complicated.

            But fun, as a trainer could discover.

            Shadows curled around his form, twining themselves into his soul. A breath, sweet as the moonshine and honey, exhaled.

            It was so pretty, so _pretty_, so small and fragile.

            Lance watched as Red played with his Poliwhirl in the water.

            So pretty… 

            Pretty, pretty little one. Pretty little one who didn't see the entire world yet.

            _You've only seen the sun, but not the shadows. Whereas I was born in shadows, you were the light shining._

_            But don't' worry, I won't hurt you. You trust me, don't you?_

_            Yes…keep the child alive. Someone must do it._

_            And it will not be me._

            Lance temporarily put his plans on hold while he watched. Don't worry, I'll take care of you, not just Lugia's orders… you need a protector, even though you don't believe it. I'll play my part. And maybe, you'll see my side.

            His golden eyes shimmered.__

End Chapter

Completed 3/11/04


	14. Magic Psychic: VS Alakazam

I wish that I had a plotbunny longevity herb…

Disclaimer: Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics own pokemon, I'm just a fanfic writer who creates nice things.

Notes: for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon musing, and for telepathy.

Chapter 14: Magic Psychic – VS Alakazam

            "Murkrow, use Faint Attack!"

            Ash's Murkrow beamed, as he knocked out the Abra. Tangela had already proved his worth against the Slowbro.

            Very amusing.

            Sabrina had actually laughed. Since she was usually rather quiet, Ash decided it had been a good achievement.

            "Nice," Sabrina said. Now try facing Alakazam. 

            Several psybeams shot at Murkrow, but they just phased through.

            "Screech!"

            Murkrow cawed high in the upper register, and Alakazam immediately covered his ears. A second later, Murkrow crashed into it with another Faint Attack…

            Alakazam toppled.

            Ash grinned, giving Lance a peace sign. Lance clapped. He's doing quite well. Even though it's all pretty conventional, I'm sure he can figure out other tactics.

            Sabrina tossed Ash his badge. Good work. I'll cheer for you when the championships roll around. 

            Thank you! 

            Without much further ado, Ash left. Lance followed him quietly, it could be considered stalking but Ash didn't care or notice.

            "I suppose you want the Soul badge now?"

            "I'm still thinking if I should train more."

            Lance shook his head. "You are already much better than you were before."

            "You think so?" Ash asked, remember that day when Lance had left him with only one pokemon in a thunderstorm. Jigglypuff.

            They had learned a lot about each other and survival techniques.

            Lance had repeated the process several times, with different pokemon. It did help. A lot. Ash stroked Murkrow's head as he remembered the time they had been out together.

            It was uncomfortable, but you couldn't be strong and fluffy at the same time. Too… contrasting.

            "Do you want me to do it again?"  
            "Not yet." Ash said. "I still need to recuperate."

            "Ah.'

            Murkrow watched the two with a beady eye.

            _Poli?_

_            Oh, you called?_

_            Yes. Have you noticed?  
            you mean, how they act around each other?_

_            Yes! Are they mates?_

_            Not yet…_ Venus broke in. _I think one doesn't know._

Murkrow blinked. _Doesn't know!?_

_            Yes, strange, isn't it?_

_            Very! If master wants the other master, why not just tell him?_

_            Humans have some strange complicated ceremony to this._

_            What a waste of time…_

            Murkrow perched in a tree while Lance tossed Ash a soda and they both drank. The older boy watched through slightly slitted eyes, wondering.

            He wasn't very perceptive when it came to emotions, but perhaps, there was something there.

            Ash took a gulp and then coughed as the liquid went down the wrong pipe. Lance got up and whacked him on the back, solving the problem quickly.

            "You okay?"

            "Now I am." Ash said in a slightly strangled voice. "You hit too hard."

            "I did? I apologize." Lance quickly pulled up Ash's shirt to check if there was a bruise forming. Satisfied that there was none, he walked back to his original seat and completely missed the flaming red Ash was turning.

            A pokemon snickered. _Now that was obvious._

_            I think he still doesn't know._ Star said, flipping an ear in Lance's direction.

            _That's true…_

            Murkrow helped himself to the bugs the tree was full of and stuffed himself full. Humans. I'll never understand them.

            He remembered when he and Ash had been trapped in the storm. Neither of them had known that it was just training.

            The freezing rain had beat down and soaked them, while the wind threatened to blow him away. Master had taken off his own coat and wrapped him in it to keep him warm while they searched for shelter.

            They did find a outcropping of grass that kept most of the damp out, but master still coughed. However, master kept him dry the entire night and talked to him to keep him from falling asleep.

            Murkrow appreciated that.

            Master had talked about his own pokemon and other things, many things that he couldn't remember, but poor master.

            No parents.

            Humans weren't like pokemon. Pokemon took care of their children until they were old enough to live on their own.

            Why?

            He wasn't a philosopher, just  a battler. Murkrow ate another bug and flew back down onto Red's shoulder.

            _Let's go!_

_            Yes, let's!_ Poli added, flexing his muscles.

            Sometime, Poli had evolved into a Poliwrath. But, he was still the same pokemon inside. Evolution didn't hurt him at all.

            So, that was good. Ash had enough to worry about.

            Lance followed him as they began on the trail to Fuschia.

End Chapter

Completed 3/12/04


	15. No certain cure: VS Zapdos

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own pokemon

Chapter 15: No certain cure – VS Zapdos

            "Ninetails! Flamethrower!"

            A whole group of oddish ran off.

            "Is that really necessary, Ash?"

            "Well, the air was full of stun spore. I had to make them leave somehow."

            "True, that."

            Lance's eyes glowed faintly, as he kept Lugia's words in mind. I wonder if his empathy is related to power…

            "We're almost there."

            Ninetails preened. _I love being powerful._

_            It's very exhilarating, is it not?_ Lance's dragonair asked.

            _Yes. True…_

            Lance touched Ash's arm for a second. "Are you sure?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "It should not take a week to get to Fuschia. We have been walking in circles."

            "Nani? How can you tell?"  
            "Special talent." Lance said. "Team Rocket, we know you're out there."

            As Red watched, he saw the woods turn into dry sand. Trails of footprints crisscrossed it.

            "Very good." A voice said. "But it ends now. Zapdos, Thunder!"

            Ash jumped, rolling in midair as Aerodactyl flew up to battle. Murkrow grabbed his trainer, yanking him to safety.

            Lance didn't move. A minute later, the electricity fizzled against a clear shield.

            "Pathetic." The dragon master said. "Hakuryuu, Dragon Rage."

            As Zapdos prepared more electricity, a twister slammed into it, knocking it onto the sand.

            Dragonair hissed, as he and his twin attacked.

            One summoned gale force winds, the second ice and snow, as they twisted around Zapdos in a series of complicated waves, both elements doing plenty of damage.

            The rockets, sensing trouble, threw out a variety of poison pokemon.

            Red and Murkrow charged, first picking up a Golem and hurling it at the rockets, then hiding in the smog a Koffing had creates for distraction, and finally, bursting out with scattered pecking drills.

            Skarmory appeared, drilling through the ranks. The poison moves just slid off his steel armor.

            In minutes, the rockets had been cleared out and fled.

            "What do we do about Zapdos?" Ash asked. "It looks terrible…"

            Lance didn't answer as he closed his eyes and placed his hands on the legendary pokemon's wings.

            A soft blue glow surrounded both.

            When it cleared, Zapdos stood up and flew off. No wounds marred it.

            Ash stared. What did he do?

            "This is the power of the Viridian Forest." Lance said in an oddly disjointed tone. "Every few years, a child is given the power to heal and to understand pokemon's thoughts."

            Artic ice was breaking in the north seas.

            Ash took a deep breath, drawing the clean air into his lungs. Softly scented with flowers, even though they stood on sand.

            He could accept this.

            It would take time, what things do not? Still, it was another side to the trainer he considered a friend or more.

            It was a simple test, really. If this fact broke their relationship, there obviously wasn't a solid one to begin with.

            Lance waited patiently, not saying a word. Let us test him, Lugia…

            He drew in another quivering breath, but felt no fear, oddly enough.

            "I'm not afraid of you."

            Lance's eyes crinkled up in half-amusement.

            _Pretty, pretty little one. You're still so innocent, aren't you? Don't worry, I'll never force you to step into the dark with me._

_            Stay a child of light, little one. Shine._

_            Shine._

_            You see, you don't want to fall into the dark like I have. That can't happen._

            Another breath, and another… Safe.

            "Very well. Shall we continue on then?"

            Ash nodded, climbing onto his Ponyta as Lance did the same to his Dragonair. And off, they went.

            Ponyta was one spirited girl, as soon as she got a whiff of fresh hay she took off like a lightning bolt.

            Red clung on, glad that this was speed training.

            Lance followed, trying hard not to laugh at the sight. Red was only hanging on to Ponyta's mane with three fingers.

            "Red, throw your weight forwards, that might help."

            "Okay!"

            Ash leaned forwards, and sure enough, Ponyta slowed long enough for him to get his legs back over.

            It worked.

            Soon, Ponyta was gorging herself on the plants while Ash was up in a tree picking acorns for Raichu.

            Raichu was obsessed with acorns for some reason, almost more than ketchup.

            Raichu cheered as acorns rained down.

            _Oh! Lovely, lovely fruit!_

            A few of the other pokemon showed slight interest, but not much. It was just a bunch of food.

            Raichu smiled as he stuffed his cheeks.

            I still remember when Master took me acorn picking for the first time. Old master used to say he would, but he always made me fight first.

            It wasn't my fault I lost! My species hates fighting rocks.

            Old master's child seemed different though. His fur was soft. He had no spiky, hard skin.

            We went to the oak tree many runs from our den. And sure enough, there were acorns. He climbed up and dropped down some for me.

            Maybe that was when I knew I would stay with him.

            Other pokemon might say I was stupid, just because he took me acorn picking I stayed.

            But, I think no.

            He is different from old master. He cares and keeps his promise.

            That's important.

End Chapter

Completed 3/14/04


	16. Think of me: VS Gyarados

I am still writing! Yay!

Chapter 16: Think of me – VS Gyarados

            Ash chewed his rice balls quietly as he tried to figure out how to get past the traps in Koga's gym.

            "Ash, you dropped this." Lance said, handing him a chopstick. "You seem tired. Maybe you should rest."

            'That might be good." Ash agreed.

            Lance nodded seriously. "Well, you have to take care of yourself."

            "Thank you, Lance."

            Ash finished his rice balls quickly, with a strange feeling in his gut. He wasn't quite sure what it was though.

            It wasn't fear.

            Star nibbled on the last rice ball.

            Lance had gotten up and was talking to the cashier, who was doing a very good job of pathetic flirting.

            The dragon master rolled his eyes, tossed the cash on the counter, and walked out the door.

            Red quickly ran to catch up.

            "Wait!"

            "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Lance told him. "I just needed some fresh air."

            "Honto ni?"

            "Hai."

            Reassured, Red watched as Lance and his pokemon basked in the sunlight. It was so strange.

            Sometimes, he wondered if Lance had two personalities.

            No, that wasn't it. They were all the same pieces of one heart.

            Just, different.

            _Lance, every time I look at you, I think I see who I could be. You know, it scares me…_

_            You're ice and fire at the same time, and I don't know what to do…_

_            I'm not even sure if we're friends. Is that wrong of me?_

_            We've only known each other for such a short time…_

            A rock to the head soon cut him out of those musings.

            A short girl with pink hair in a ponytail glared. "Hey! I asked you for a pokemon battle!"  
            "I didn't hear you." Ash replied coolly.

            "I'm Lacey! And I will defeat you!"

            Lance looked amused. "I'll referee."

            As Lacey dropped a poke ball and out emerged a Raticate, Ash's smile grew progressively wider.

            In an instant, Skarmory was beating it to a pulp.    

            "Raticate! Bite!"

            Skarmory just shook off the pathetic move and used Drill peck.

            Lacey screamed, recalling her Rat pokemon and switching for a Vulpix.

            "Skarmory… return." Ash said, half-dazed. "Poli?"

            Without another word, poliwrath jumped onstage and attacked with Doubleslap. Vulpix used Flamethrower, but little damage was done.

            Then, poliwrath seismic tossed vulpix to the ground.

            Vulpix staggered back up, getting ready to use Confuse Ray. However, a Water Gun hit it between the eyes and it gave up.

            "Last one." Lance said, smirking.

            Ash turned slightly towards the sound, brown eyes still partially unfocused. His mind was still spinning.

            "Go! Beedrill!"

            As Beedrill flew towards ash, Ash didn't move. Lance frowned, wondering what the trainer was trying to pull.

            But at the last minute, Beedrill's stingers hit empty air.

            Skarmory had once again reappeared, protecting his trainer as Swift flew at beedrill, the stars dealing considerable damage.

            "Steel Wing." Ash whispered.

            It was the end of that game too.

            Lacey continued to wail and tried to sob into Ash's shirt, unfortunately, the attempt failed as Ash was still in the air.

            "Shall we go?"

            "Yes, let's." Ash said, obediently following Lance after collecting his pokemon. "I don't want to waste any more time with an inferior trainer like that."

            Lance nodded in understanding, taking Ash's hand as they walked towards the gym together.

            _I'm still so confused. Is it wrong for me to like him? Do I even know him well enough to make that claim? How do I know its not just lust?_

_            Strange, strange…_

_            What do I do? I can't keep phasing out to think like this, they'll notice something is wrong._

_            What can I do?_

            Gyarados and Lapras were soaking in a nearby pond together.

            Lapras blushed when she remembered how they had met on Cinnabar. She had just been swimming when she had seen a tentacruel picking on some baby Magikarp and intervened.

            Then, she had met the Gyarados.

            If there was a classic case of love at first sight, this was it. The father had been immensely grateful to the savior of his children.

            They needed a mother, she having been captured. Fortunately, by the time Ash left Cinnabar, the Magikarp could survive on their own, so Gyarados joined his team.

            Now, he and Lapras were inseparable.

            Gyarados did not hate his new master, who held the life of his mate.

            He is kinder than most, and that is enough for me. Also, he knows how to take care of hurt pokemon. So he is like one of the nice nurse humans. Plus, he knew of my children and did not attack me with the electric mouse as soon as he saw me.

            I do not hate him.

            Sometimes, though, he seems scared. It is strange. What?

            It is not power, he is strong. Very strong indeed…

            Were he a Gyarados, I think he would make a good one.

            Gyarados rested his head on Lapras's shell, falling asleep.

End Chapter

Completed 3/15/04


	17. Minefield: VS Golbat

As always, I don't own pokemon.

Disclaimer: See above. Pokemon belongs to Shogakukan Comics, Nintendo, Game FREAK, and who knows whom else. A lot of rich companies…

This is fanwork and no profit is being made. Please do not plagiarize or steal characters.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks.

Chapter 17: Minefield – VS Golbat

            Ash was doing an admirable job of not panicking. As he was currently being held captive by a Muk, with a Golbat's wing pressed against his throat; that was saying a lot.

            Lance watched impassively, waiting for him to get out of the mess. They hadn't even found Koga yet.

            Well, poke balls weren't really an option, as the muk was covering them.

            Red winked his left eye imperceptibly. A second later, a kadabra appeared in the room, blasting apart both pokemon in an eye blink.

            Ash smiled, getting up.

            "Not bad." Lance said calmly. "Shall we go?"

            Ash nodded, as Lance guided him past the voltorbs set in the floor to the next room. That was when the invisible walls popped up.

            Red reacted instantly, ducking a set of shuriken that might have pinned him to the wall, before his Shiny Rattata used her Dazzle move, conveniently blinding the thrower.

            There was a cry torn from an unwilling voice box.

            Then, Venus filled the air with Stun Spore.

            Dragonair's Safeguard protected Lance and Ash, but unfortunately, not the other.

            Aya coughed, feeling her arms freeze up. Looks like he isn't bad. Now let's see how long I can hold him off before my brother finishes his lesson with Janine.

            She dropped a poke ball, as her Venonat began hurling Solarbeams in all directions.

            Ash and Kadabra jumped around, as Rattata jumped at Aya, teeth shining. Fortunately, Aya was wearing the proper guards and armor and was unhurt. However, it served to distract her long enough while Kadabra nailed Venonat with a Psychic.

            Next, two poke ball shurikens flew in, releasing a pair of Zubat after embedding themselves in the wall.

            "More?" Ash asked. "Okay then…"

            His eyes sparkled as Raichu popped out and thunderwave the area.

            Needless to say, those poor Zubats did not fare well either.

            _Come on, where's the gym leader?_ Raichu asked.

            I would like to know that also. 

            Kadabra's eyes glowed redly as he began to scan the area.

            That was when Koga walked in with no warning, as a kunai nearly took off Ash's head. Fortunately, rattata whacked it out of the way with her tail.

            Red snapped back to reality, as kadabra used disable.

            Koga was fast enough to avoid though, and sent a couple more sharp pointy objects flying at the young trainer.

            Rattata dazzled again. Luckily, Koga was a bit more adaptable than Aya, and only spent a few seconds blinking away dizzy spots.

            During this time, Ash swapped all his pokemon for Skarmory. Koga blocked the bird's steel feathers with his own sword as they dueled.

            A swift attack hit him in the chest.

            Koga jumped back, Koffing smogging up the arena. That might help… His Golbat perched on his shoulder and sent out the necessary supersonic waves to determine positioning, however…

            Koga jumped as Skarmory nearly drilled through his chest. How did it hide -!

            "Drill Peck!"

            Koffing exploded, but Skarmory's armor protected him from most of the attack. Skarmory then screeched, freezing Golbat long enough to knock it off Koga's shoulder and use Steel Wing.

            The banged-up Golbat dropped like a rock.

            "Very impressive." Koga admitted, handing over his Soul Badge. "How did you hide your Skarmory in the mist?"  
            "I didn't." Ash said calmly.

            "What?"

            "Skarmory was always there. However…" Red paused. "Skarmory was right behind golbat, waiting to strike."

            "But Golbat's echolocation!"

            "Skarmory's steel body would stand out in this gym." Ash nodded. "But Skarmory was practically on top of Golbat, so when its echoes went out, it seemed as if Skarmory didn't exist."

            "No tricks." Lance said with a smile.

            "I will have to learn how to defend against that." Koga said, as he bid the two trainers goodbye, Skarmory proudly flying overhead. Skarmory's thoughts were simple enough.

            I just won, and I feel great! Master gave me some fresh berries too. Yummy…

            I don't care about what master feels, as long as he is nice. And he is. I'm his favorite, I think, almost every time there is a poison type, and it's my field.

            He doesn't push me too hard though.

            Kadabra has a share of the market as well. But Kadabra keeps to himself and spends a lot of time meditating.

            It must be some psychic tradition.

            I love flying through the air. The wind beneath my wings is cool, and I don't have to flap like those tiny pidgeys.

            Of course, I still don't' know how dragons fly, especially the ones without wings. Maybe they float like the balloon Jigglypuffs.

            That would be funny. A giant balloon!

            This berry is very sweet. It's like the sky in color. Very sweet, there are a lot of them. Yum.

            More food for me! I'm so glad kadabra doesn't like these!

            I don't need to hunt much with master around; he brings good food. Plus, I can stop by any tree to get the bugs.

            Yummy, yummy.

            "So, only earth badge left?" Lance asked Ash.

            "Hai!" Ash cheered. His chocolate eyes sparkled with happiness.

            Lance shook his head. Another shift from boastful to child, but at least it means he is still pure.  He must stay that way.

            Lance stopped by a stand and got two ice creams, chocolate for himself and strawberry vanilla cheesecake for Ash. "Here, my treat."

            "Arigato, Lance.' Ash said, beaming as he dug into the tasty confection.

            _Yes, stay that way… you have to; it's for all our sakes…_

End Chapter

Completed 3/17/04


	18. Desperate Contest: VS Mewtwo

ME like writing a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't' own pokémon. It belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan comics. Also… it belongs to 4Kids and a lot of other companies. This is non-profit fanwork. I only have my own plot, characters, items/attacks, etcetera.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, and _italics_ for pokemon talking

Timeline: 1 week

Now, Lance does not have feelings for Ash, at least not in the way of love-love. He thinks of the other trainer as a younger brother.

Chapter 18: Desperate Contrast – VS Mewtwo

            Lance sat by the water, eyes closed. He was fishing, but it was only a pretense.

            Lugia, have you seen what is needed. 

            Not yet, my Chosen. But, I do acknowledge that he has hidden power. That empathy shows signs of magic. 

            I see. 

            Keep watching. And do try to protect him. We need him to stay pure. 

            May I inquire why? 

            There is a long story, which, alas, I cannot tell because it is forbidden. However, for this earth to recover, you need a pure heart and one of darkness. 

            And you already have me. 

            Precisely. 

            Lance smiled, fingers slipping to his chest. And I will play the darkness in this unfolding drama. 

            He felt more than heard Lugia's mental smile. Yes. 

            Lance smiled back. Gladly. 

            A second later the connection dissolved into an explosion of inaudible sound.

            "Lance?"

            "Hm?" Lance asked, seeing Ash walk up to him. "Something you wanted to ask me?"

            "Yes."

            "Ask away."

            "Did you battle Giovanni before?"

            Lance nodded. "I have sixteen badges."

            "Wow… he used earth type pokemon, right?"

            "Yes, but except something like Koga. Giovanni takes a more active role in battles than some of the other gym leaders."

            "I'll remember that." Ash promised.

            Lance checked the line, seeing nothing on it, and waited patiently to see if Ash had anything more to say.

            _Sweet. Honey tinted light and so pretty._

_            A pretty little child dancing so close to the abyss of darkness, glowing with his own light_

_            Pretty, pretty little one. Pretty little one, pretty…_

_            I'll protect you forever; I'll take care of you and keep your light shining. Because neither light nor darkness can stay apart from each other for long, and the world needs your light._

_            Don't worry, little one, I'll be with you when we walk the path of destruction together._

_            Until then, I'll take good care of you._

_            Such a pretty little doll, shimmery black and chocolate and sweet like spun sugar, sweet like ice cream dancing on a summer day._

_            Candy and cream in plastic cup, melting on a cool spring day._

            Ash sat down next to him, smiling sweetly.

            "Did you want something else?"

            "One of your chocolate bars?"

            Lance laughed, pulled out the treat, and tossed it to the other trainer. "Here you go."

            "Arigato!"

            Ash peeled off the wrapper and put it properly in a waste receptacle, before biting down into the chocolaty goodness with an expression of bliss.

            Yummy…

            The two aerodactyls soared overhead, before they encountered something else. It was…

            A Dragonite?

            _There shouldn't be wild Dragonite flying around here, its close to viridian and too dangerous!_

_            Maybe it's a messenger._

_            Maybe!_

_            Let's go see!_

They flew up to the dragon.

            _Greetings to you and your nest! May the wind carry you in its wings!_

_            Greetings to you two,_ The Dragonite replied.

            _What brings you here?_

_            I have a message for the child of light from Mewtwo._

            Aerodactyl stopped. _The child of light? But only the Dragon Master and we are here._

_            Mewtwo told me I would find him with the Dragon Master._ The Dragonite explained. _Will you take me to him?_

_            We will._

            Dragonite followed the two Aerodactyls, landing in front of a very surprised Ash.

            "A Dragonite!"

            Dragonite took a letter out of somewhere, presented it, and then flew off again.

            Ash stared. "Strange…"

            "Yes, its not everyday something like this happens. Open the letter."

            Shrugging, Red carefully unfolded the envelope and pulled out a sheet of blue paper with a typed invitation on it.

            _Ash (Red) Silver,_

_            You are invited to come to the Viridian City Gym, in precisely seven days after you receive this letter. I am expecting you._

_            M._

_P.S. Bring the Dragon Master with you._

            "Who?" Ash asked.

            Lance frowned. Mewtwo…. Very well, I'll see what your plan it. It had better correspond with Lugia's or I will fight you.

            His eyes shone with a faint blue light Ash didn't recognize. "Me."

End Chapter

Completed 3/17/04


	19. Demo: VS Magmar

Well, let's continue!

Chapter 19: Demo: VS Magmar

            "You're a… what is a Dragon Master?" Ash asked, furrowing his brow.

            "It means, I can do this," Lance said. His eyes flared bluer and there was a clashing sound. Pulling off his black cape, Lance revealed a pair of silver wings. They were dragon's wings, shimmery steel, reaching to a wingspan of eight feet. They were sharp-edged like his Aerodactyls.

            "…Wow…"

            Ash was vaguely reminded of what had happened when he discovered Lance could heal, but there was again no fear, just a tingle of excitement.

            "Can I touch them?"

            Lance blinked. "I suppose…just don't touch the edges on the bottom, they're like knives. They can even cut through steel."

            "K." Ash replied, walking behind Lance and placing his fingers on the metal. It wasn't really cold, just cool to the touch. Ridges of scales covered them.

            "Don't they hurt?"

            "Not even heavy.' Lance said. "I guess they're kind of like a Skarmory's wings. Hollow inside, but still very strong."

            "I see…"

            Poli poked his head out of the water. _Quiet! I think this might be a relationship development!_

_            Huh?_ Star poked her head out of a berry bush. _Wow!_

            Venus also stuck her out of the same bush quietly. _It's about time._

_            Maybe!_ Aerodactyl said as he and his mate soared overhead.

            Several of Ash's other pokemon watched in anticipation.

            After Ash had finished exploring, his curiosity piqued, he waited for Lance to say something else.

            "I can also summon, but you can probably guess that."

            Ash nodded. "Dragon-types."

            "Hai."

            "Anything else?"

            "I'm not telling _all_ my secrets." Lance quipped. "Why don't you wait and see." He sat down again, as Ash sat down next to him, almost in his lap. Lance raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment, not even when Ash leaned his head against his chest.

            _Sugoi…_ Star said, wagging her tail. _I like this._

_            I still think Lance is not realizing Ash's feelings…_ Venus said.

            _Why?_

_            Just a feeling…_

_            Hmm…_ Kadabra remarked. _It is intriguing. I've never seen the mating process before._

_            Kadabra!_ Poli scolded. _You!_

_            What? I'm just learning human ways._

_            I don't think this is a good example._ Skarmory whispered from his tree. _For example, you should find a giggly girl._

_            Why?_

_            Because that usually has much faster results…_

_            And you would know this how?_

_            My great-uncle's trainer was one._

            Ah. 

            Lance idly stroked Ash's hair, not even realizing what he was doing. The blue glow was still in his eyes, but not overpowering.

            Yes, my Chosen, don't worry about Mewtwo. I realize that you are anxious. 

            Lugia, I should not confront him? 

            Correct. Unless he attempts to forcibly darken the child of light's heart… 

            Would he? If the world continued in this way, would he not suffer too? 

            Yes, but Mewtwo cares not much for life, unlike my siblings and I. 

            Why? 

            Long story, my Chosen. 

            Very well, I will not pry in these affairs. Lance said, cutting connections.

            Take care of yourself as well, my Chosen. 

            I will. 

            A Magmar burst out of a bush and charged.

            Star glared. _No! You are not interrupting this moment!_ She shifted into Vaporeon and spat out a hydro pump. However, the Magmar charged on towards the two.

            "Lance!"

            Lance's eyes opened and then flared, as Magmar suddenly crashed into empty air.

            "Don't worry, the Dragon Shield is protecting us." Lance whispered. As Ash watched, what looked like a blade of water formed in his hands, still glowing?

            Lance calmly made one downward slash.

            Magmar shrieked, water drenching it in a deluge, and quickly ran away as fast as it could.

            _Nice._ Gyarados said from the stream.

            _Very cool, so that's what a Dragon master can do._ Poli added.

            Lapras took a mouthful of pondweed and chewed slowly. _Interesting._

            _I think it's unfair._ A voice piped up.

            A Magikarp splashed up. _Hello father._

            _My little Nemo! How are you?_

_            Perfectly fine, thank you father, mother._

Lapras blushed pinkly. _I'm glad._

            _So your trainer is joining with the Dragon Master?_

_            Seems so._ Gyarados said. _He's also rumored to be the Child of Light._

Magikarp's eyes turned into saucers. _Truly?_

_            We are almost certain. _Lapras spoke up.

            Magikarp splashed along, watching.

            Ash was still looking at him.

            "Was there something else you wanted to ask me?" Lance asked, a bit unnerved by the silence.

            Of course, there was that unidentifiable emotion in Ash's eyes he still didn't get.

            Lance willed away his wings and the Dragon Shield, as the sword vanished as well.

            "You'll come with me to the meeting place in the letter?" Ash asked.

            "Of course.' Lance said, inwardly relieved that it was a simple question.

            Ash beamed. "I'm not scared then."

            Without another word, he wound his arms around Lance again and smiled.

            Lance held him, not quite knowing what to say.

            _Kawaii…_

_            Yes, Star, we know you're enjoying the sight._ Venus remarked, eating another berry.

            _I can't believe Lance still hasn't noticed._

_            Maybe he's faking it?_

_            Hmm…_

End Chapter

Completed 3/18/04


	20. Stay: VS Tentacruel

Hi all! Waves

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, ok? Ok! - It belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics.

Timeline: 4 days

Chapter 20: Stay: VS Tentacruel

            "It's so nice to relax." Ash said, putting on his sunglasses as they sat by Vermillion City… on the beach, of course.

            "Isn't it?" Lance asked. "I see your Venus finally evolved."

            "Yep! But why did you have to trap us in a blizzard?"

            "I like variety." Lance smirked. "And it worked."

            Venus was happy in the sun. Ah, so much better than the cold two days before. But now she was strong, strong enough to lift an Onix.

            That counted for a lot.

            Many other pokemon were on the beach or in shallow water. They chattered amiably amongst themselves.

            Ash snuck another glance at Lance while the trainer was busy grooming one of his Dragonair, climbing up and down on its long body.

            Dragonair seemed to enjoy the grooming though, purring as its scales got progressively shinier.

            Ash smiled, opening his sports bottle and downing some water.

            The second bright part was that the beach was other trainer free. Today was still a school day, and most trainers didn't take time to relax.

            It was a pity, that.

            Still, with the sea breeze tousling his hair and the screams of wingulls high overhead, Ash was in no mind to argue.

            He basked in the light and the warmth of the sun, sleeping peacefully.

            Lance finished grooming nearly half an hour later, as Dragonair flew off with his twin.

            "You'll be a child of light forever…"

            Lance shrugged off his cloak and dark red jacket and folded them neatly, before closing his eyes and walking to the ocean.

            _What's he doing?_ Victreebel asked.

            _How would I know? _Tangela responded. _I'm not a dragon-type._

            "But of course," Lance added, as the ocean began to churn. "You'll need some help with Eevee… I know you don't like seeing her in pain…"

            A tentacruel rose from the water. It was enormous, almost the size of a large building.

            _What is your command, Dragon Master?_

Bring me the three stones of fire, water, and lightning, which rest underneath the waves as protection from the elements. 

            Tentacruel's eyes widened. _Whose command?_

By the dragon of the air and the dragon of the sea, I command you. 

            Without another word, Tentacruel dived back underwater. Soon, it resurfaced, holding aloft three stones.

 _Grass, Sun, and Moon, you do not desire?_

            No, for that is not the way of the choosing. 

            _I understand and obey._ Tentacruel laid the stones at the edge of the water line, and then swam off.

            Lance's eyes returned to their gold color as he picked them up. "Ash will like these… his birthday is tomorrow, anyway."

            Tangela and Victreebel exchanged glances.

            _Wow…_

_            Tell me! I didn't know he could do that!_

_            Neither did I!_

_            Prepare to be surprised._ Lance's Aerodactyl said, in a high fluting tone. _It's common._

_            We will._

Lance strung them on a chain of fine gold, and then tucked the item into his black carrying case. It was too much of a hassle carrying a backpack.

            Plus, he didn't really need one.

            Seeing as Ash was still asleep, Lance stripped down to his trunks and went for a swim. Even when he returned an hour later, Ash was still dreaming.

            "Must be tired."

            _Yes, that blizzard was hard._ Aeroy said. _I almost thought he and Venus wouldn't make it out alive._

            I wouldn't kill him, Aeroy. 

            _Oh, I know. But it might have taken him a long time to recover._

            That's why I healed him afterwards. 

            Aeroy and Lance's Aerodactyl looked at each other and then flew over the ocean together to fish.

            There was nothing like a warm, squirming meal to whet an Aerodactyl's appetite. Especially a pair in love, that got hungry often.

            Lance toweled his hair dry and picked Ash up. "It's late, we'll crash at your house tonight."

            After collecting both their pokemon, Lance teleported them to Pallet and quietly slipped into Ash's house, still carrying the younger trainer.

            He put him to bed and then went downstairs to make spaghetti.

            Ash woke up to the odor of basil and tomato sauce tickling his nose. It took a few minutes for his mind to clear itself of the dream state, but when he was fully awake he noticed he was at home.

            "How did I get here? We were at Vermillion Beach…"

            Star yawned from his desk, where she was napping. _He brought you home._

            "Lance did?"

            _Yes. Why are you so surprised? It's late._

            Peeking out his window, Ash ascertained that his pokemon was telling the truth, and so went downstairs.

            "Awake?" Lance asked, setting a plate of warm spaghetti in front of him.

            "Yes." Ash took a bite and grinned. "Wow, you're a good cook. Another hidden talent?"

            "Why yes." The trainer said. "You like it?"

            Ash beamed. "Lance? Will you take care of me forever?"

            Lance paused, the glass of milk halfway to his mouth. Where did that thought come from?

            "What?"

            Ash blushed pinkly, looking down into his pasta. "Well… we're both alone, and you're older than me, and I like it when we travel together…"

            Lance smiled, taking a sip of milk. That is actually quite true… plus, it's my mission from Lugia to protect him...

            He let Ash look at him for a few minutes with those adorable puppy dog eyes, before he nodded.

            "Of course."

            "Honto ni?"  
            "Hai."

            Ash put down his spaghetti, and hugged the other trainer tightly. "Gomen nasai! I promise I'll be good!"

            Lance smiled into Ash's hair. "I know that, kawaii little one."

            _Pretty, precious little child of light. Of course I'll protect you forever._

_            After all, it's not only my duty. You're so fragile, so small… the world will try to break you._

_            But don't worry; I'll always be here for you._

End Chapter

Completed 3/21/04


	21. Cumpleanos: VS Rattata 2

Disclaimer: I put this in every so often, but I really don't own pokemon. Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics do.

This is non-profit fanwork, don't steal it or else I'll flame you.

Notes: for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking, for telepathic communication and I think that's it.

Chapter 21: Cumpleaňos: VS Rattata (2)

            Ash woke up the next morning to the aroma of fresh baked something. He sniffed, couldn't recognize it, and quickly climbed out of bed.

            "I wonder what Lance is making?"

            _Something good, I imagine._ Kadabra remarked.

            "That's not what I meant. Maybe he made pancakes!"

            _What are pancakes?_ Rattata inquired from where she was shining in a patch of sun.

            _Pancakes! Oh, I had one once!_ Ninetails said excitedly. _There are like sweet, flat rocks._

_            Really!_

_            Really. I hope we get some._

            Ash brushed his teeth and showered, before putting on a clean black t-shirt and jeans. Leaving his jacket lying on the bed, he went downstairs to see what was going on.

            "Morning." Lance said.

            "What did you make?" Red asked with sparkly eyes.

            "Oh, I'm not telling yet." Lance said, sliding a plate of buttered toast and scrambled eggs to the other trainer. "That would ruin the surprise."

            "Surprise?"

            "I can't tell you."

            Red sulked, but as soon as the first bite of food reached his mouth the scowl melted away to be replaced by an expression akin to bliss.

            "Yummy…"

            Lance chuckled, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "I guess you like my cooking?"

            Ash nodded fervently, taking another bite. "I love your cooking."

            "You've only had two meals, Ash."

            "I don't care. It's great! Did you eat already?"

            "Yes, actually I did. I woke up about an hour ago."

            Ash checked his watch. "Wow, it's eight already?"

            "Didn't Raichu's morning song wake you up?"

            "No, I always sleep through it."

            "Ah…"

            Various pokemon filed in, and they finished up the remainder of the food. It was lucky Lance had made a lot.

            Most of them had various expressions of rapture as well. Some had fainted at the first bite.

            It was very amusing.

            I didn't know my cooking was that good? 

            It's not that. Lugia told him. Even though you are a fine cook, you prepare the meals with love. That's what counts. 

            Love? I see… 

            Lance wasn't quite sure what Lugia meant. If it was the affection he felt for all of his pokemon and Ash, certainly that made sense. But if it was something else, he had never heard of it before.

            Ash finished everything on his plate, drank the milk and orange juice, and then went upstairs to get his equipment.

            It would be another fun day of training.

            They spent the morning battling various pokemon around Pallet town. Sandshrew played his cards well, managing to defeat some flying types. Lance's dragons flew off to train by themselves, but it wasn't out of the ordinary.

            "Sandshrew! Slash!"

            The Rattata quailed in fear, already having been subjected to a Fury Swipes. The slash finished the attack and it fainted.

            Ash checked his pokédex. "No, I already have an Rattata." He thought fondly about the pink one waiting at home.

            He walked on.

            "Don't you already have everything around here?"

            Ash frowned. "Hmm…"

            He did already have the Pidgey and Spearow chains. Also, the Ekans chain, and of course Rattata.

            "I still need… Hoothoot.'

            "I think those are only found in Johto, Ash."

            "Oh well." Ash said brightly. "I have a lot more pokemon." Sandshrew suddenly began to glow with white light, before a Sandslash is revealed.

            "You certainly train quickly if time demands."

            "True," Ash replied impishly. "Is that a bad thing?"

            "Of course not. Efficiency should always be rewarded."

            "I'm just doing evolutions and things now, I'm not catching that many new pokemon." Ash said, as he checked over his Sandslash to see if it was suffering from post-evolution trauma.

            Apparently not.

            Satisfied, Ash fed Sandslash some berries, which it ate happily, and then continued training.

            Several raticate and arbok were downed.

            They returned to the house for lunch, just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and milk, but still quite filling.

            Lance opened the oven. "Well, take a look."

            Ash peeked in. A wave of cinnamon spice and apple wafted out enticingly, and he had to clear his mind before he realized what sat there.

            It was a cake.

            Two layers, golden and fluffy, iced with whipped cream and apple slices. His mouth started watering at the sight.

            "L-lance?"

            "Happy birthday, Ash." The older trainer smiled. "You didn't forget, did you?"

            "No!" Ash said, hugging Lance tightly. "Thank you!"

            "Wait, wait. I haven't even gotten your present yet." Lance put on a pair of oven mitts and pulled out the pastry, before cutting Ash a generous slice. "I'll be back in a second."

            Lance returned with a small package wrapped in silver paper. Ash had not yet taken a bite of the cake, still staring at it with awe.

            "Here you go."

            Ash took a bite of cake, feeling the warm cinnamon slide down his throat. "Mmm…" Opening the package, he found a necklace with three shiny marble-like stones on it, one red, one blue, and one yellow.

            "Kirei…"

            "That's not all, Ash. Those are evolution stones."

            "Really?" Ash's eyes teared up, wondering at the expense Lance had lavished on him. He gave another hug to the trainer, not letting go.

            This was his best birthday ever. He wouldn't have to worry about Star being in pain ever again.

End Chapter

Complete 3/21/04


	22. Meet the mewtwo: VS Mewtwo?

Ash is 14 now.

Chapter 22: Meet the mewtwo: VS Mewtwo?

            Ash and Lance waited outside the Viridian City outskirts for the mysterious letter-writer.

            Ash smoothed his new dark blue jacket self-consciously. I hope he didn't expect a lot.

            "I suppose you're nervous."

            Red nodded his head. "Of course! What does he want?"

            "I wish I knew the answer to that question." Lance said, fiddling with the gold cords at the throat of his cape.

            He whispered another protection spell inside.

            Layers of invisible shielding covered both trainers, although Ash knew not of it. It was better.

            _Of course I have to protect him, but it doesn't have to be obvious…_

            _I have to protect you from the world, little one._

_            Not just for Lugia, but also for myself._

_            You're my friend…_

            "There was no time on the letter?'

            "None." Ash said, taking it out again. "Just a date."

            "I hope we will not be waiting her for an entire day."

            "Of course. That would be a grandiose waste of valuable training time." Dragonite peered over Lance's shoulder, also seeking.

            _Not here yet…_

            Lance's two Dragonair also prowled the air, seeking.

            They choose not to evolve, preferring their second forms to being Dragonites. It was free will, though, so Lance did not particularly care.

            As long as they were happy, he was content as well.

            Yes...

            Soon, a flash of purple signaled the arrival of the long-awaited psychic cat.

            Hello. Mewtwo greeted.

            Ash jumped at the voice inside his head, looking around for a  few seconds before he realized what it was.

            "Um… hi?"

            I see you are confused. 

            "Of course! Why am I here? What do you want?"  
            I simply had a gift to deliver. 

            Lance raised his eyebrows skeptically, but Mewtwo did nothing but pull out six poke balls.

            You are of age now to carry some of the power of the legendaries with you. Take good care of them. 

            Without another word, Mewtwo flew off.

            Lugia, what was that all about? Lance asked, after having relayed the information.

            He is telling nothing but the truth. Lugia said, peering through his Chosen's eyes. Perhaps I judged him a bit too harshly. 

            I see… 

            Keep an eye on him still. This year will be crucial. 

            I shall. 

            And do not be afraid to follow your heart, my Chosen. 

            Lugia vanished before Lance could question farther.

            Ash opened the poke balls.

            The first was another Eevee, a male, who took an attraction to Star instantly.

            The second, a baby Articuno. For the third, a baby Zapdos, and fourth, a baby Moltres. All female.

            The fifth was a Dratini, which instantly got fawned over by Lance's two Dragonair. She was rather cute, with large red eyes.

            Lance smiled, seeing the mothering instincts in his pokemon. Well, I have never seen that before.

            And lastly, there was another Aerodactyl, also a girl. This time, both Aerodactyls were the proud 'parents'.

            The group now enlarged headed into the forest, where the parents and children chattered and groomed each other companionably.

            Lance listened to the symphony of the woods as he tried to figure out what Lugia had said. Trust my heart? I do acknowledge my feelings. What is he talking about?

            He furrowed his brow, trying to come up with an answer, but none presented itself.

            Maybe Lugia is talking about the future. I will wait. Dragons are supposed to be patient after all. 

            Ash's new Eevee and Star were double-teaming two Arbok and doing a very good job of it.

            However, what surprised Ash was when Eevee turned into a purple pokemon.

            "What?"

            "An espeon without-." Lance stopped, staring, as a Psybeam rammed one Arbok into a tree and Star's Ice Beam sent the other flying.

            Afterwards, both eevees turned back.

            "What's going on?" Ash asked, slightly panicked.

            "Looks like your other Eevee can transform as well."

            _Yes I can._ Eevee said proudly. _Espeon, the psychic. Umbreon, the dark master, and Phantasmeon, the ghost._

            _Sugoi…_ Star said.

            _You're cool too!_

Star blushed a little. Maybe my wish for a companion is finally coming true. And he won't think I'm strange, since he's the same way!

            Eevee handed Star a flower. _You did great!_

            Star took the flower and beamed. _You too._

            "Sugoi…" Ash said, echoing star's earlier comment.

            Lance peered at him with something akin to pride. "Of course, the pokemon's strength also reflects the trainer's skill."

            "It's true for you."

            "You too," Lance said. "Remember when I told you, that you had strength only you didn't know it?"

            Red thought back and nodded.

            "Well, this just proves my point." Lance said, staring into those mesmerizing brown orbs again.

            Ash smiled. "Gomen…"

            "No, don't be afraid when people praise you. You are better than you think you are." Lance told him. "Don't let people put you down or say you're too young. Most of the time, they are just jealous. Believe in yourself."

            _And maybe… can you believe in me?_

End Chapter

Complete 3/25/04


	23. Practice: VS Quagsire

Dances in

Lance: sweatdrops

Phantomness: What? I made you more naïve this time.

Lance: I can see that…

Timeline: 2 weeks

Chapter 23: Practice: VS Quagsire

            Ash proudly held his Earth Badge aloft. "I did it! Now on to Indigo!"

            "Yes, you did." Lance said. "There was never any doubt."

            "Honto ni?"

            "Of course, didn't I just tell you to believe in yourself?"

            "Hai."

            Lance smiled as the three baby birds flew around Ash's living room. They were playing aerial tag, but being careful not to knock anything over.

            Precious little lives, they were.

            All of Ash's pokemon protected them carefully, and they hid when other people came around. Most humans were not trustworthy and would probably try to steal them.

            Articuno tagged Moltres, who flew out the window.

            _Careful!_ Skarmory said, following her.

            _I know!_

            Skarmory followed Moltres as they roamed the air for a good hour, before going back home.

            Zapdos and Articuno were sleeping, guarded by Pidgeot and Fearow. The pokémon took their own job of protection very seriously.

            "You have another three months." Lance said. "And then, Indigo awaits."

            "I think I'm ready."

            Lance beamed. I'm glad… and if anything happens, I'll be right there to protect him. Always.

            Ash smiled, as if he had caught that thought. Of course he couldn't read minds, but he wasn't empathic for nothing.

            Of course, everything came with a catch.

            He couldn't feel much from Lance, just affection. Red didn't think that was love, but only friendship.

            It saddened him somewhat.

            However, Ash decided to look on the bright side. Lance had promised to stay with him, and that was worth enough.

            He didn't want to gamble their friendship on the stakes of uncertain love.

            He wasn't even sure he was in love!

            That would be a very stupid thing to do.

            A roar sounded.

            Ash jumped up, releasing Aeroy, who caught the pokemon with a Hyper Beam to the chest.

            The strange blue pokemon growled.

            Ash took a look. It was quite strangely shaped, a little like a hippopotamus.

            "What is that?"

            "Looks like a water-type." Lance said. "But maybe it's only half water."

            "Aeroy's weak to ice. But we'll try and get first hit. Rock Slide!"

            A hail of rocks showered over the pokémon.

            Ash's eyes sparkled as Aeroy finished his attack. "Let's see if that did enough damage."

            The Quagsire dug itself out and charged, spitting Water Guns out.

            "Well, it is part water." Ash said. "Venus! Razor Leaf!"

            This time, the hail of leaves took their toll in cuts and bruises. Quagsire leaped up and slammed into the ground, starting an Earthquake.

            Lance and Ash both jumped onto their Aerodactyls, taking off. Venus stood her ground, a series of vine whips tying it up.

            Quagsire struggled, but could not break free. Satisfied, Venus extended another vine and sprayed the air full of Sleep Powder.

            Once it was safe, Ash threw a poke ball.

            Quagsire was caught!

            Ash clipped the poke ball onto his belt, praised Venus, and then walked on. Soon, he found another Quagsire.

            This one was guarding a nest of eggs.

            "Well, I'm not going to attack a mating female." Ash said, walking onwards.

            Quagsire watched until he was gone before she felt safe again. You couldn't trust humans, at least not most of them. And it was better to be safe than sorry. Infinitely better that way…

            Raichu yawned.

            She was sleeping next to a group of other pokemon inside Ash's house. A few acorns rested near her head.

            _Yum…_

            So what if she wasn't eloquent? She was a Raichu, not an Alakazam! She did not need to be insanely smart.

            Sometimes, intellect detracted from humanity.

            That was another reason she was glad Ash wasn't some super genius. They tended to be cold.

            And it was no fun having a cold trainer, no fun at all.

            "Thunder!"

            Lance jumped and twisted in midair, avoiding the attack. "Sorry, Ash." His wings glittered as he moved. "But I'm still faster."

            "I wasn't trying to hit you!" Ash protested.

            The target Noctowl charged, but another Thunder attack hit it first.

            Star looked extremely pleased with herself. Ash pulled out a Great Ball and added another pokemon to his collection.

            Lance landed behind Red. "Calm down...."

            Ash jumped. "How did you-."

            "I can teleport too."

            "Oh…"

            "I suppose you didn't notice me."

            "Actually, I did, but I was focusing on the Noctowl. I didn't expect such a dispersed electric attack."

            "Neither did I. Strange…"

            Lance cut his musings short. "Well, its getting dark. What say you that we return home?"  
            'Sounds good."

            Lance nodded as he picked Ash up and flew them back to Pallet. Ash tried hard not to blush during the trip, but it was difficult.

            Lance _was_ carrying him the whole way, after all.

End Chapter

Complete 3/22/04


	24. Indigo League: VS generic trainer

Here we go!

Timeline: Well, its beginning Indigo now.

Chapter 24: Indigo League: VS generic trainer

            "Venus! Solarbeam!"

            Hiker's Onix cracked and fainted, leaving a large imprint in the arena floor.

            Red smiled, despite the pain his arm was in when Zubat had attacked earlier. "I win…"

            "Break!" The referee said, leading Ash out. "Red wins!"

            Ash grinned tiredly.

            Lance was waiting behind the stadium. "How are you?"

            "I'm okay…"

            "No, you're not." Lance said, unnaturally blue eyes scrutinizing him. He laid his fingers on Ash's left arm and concentrated.

            A pale blue glow surrounded them for a second, and then Lance pulled back.

            "You could have torn the muscle in that arm."

            "Gomen…" Ash said, looking down. "I shouldn't have you heal me after every battle…"

            "If I don't, you'll be a wreck by the time the championships are over." Lance scolded. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

            "Of course not!"

            "Then quit complaining."

            Chastised, Red went quiet as he prepared for the next battle.

            _That was a bit harsh._

_            No, I think he needed it._ Lapras said.

            _Really? I'd think that you of all people wouldn't advocate that._

            _But Lance isn't hurting him physically._

_            What about emotionally?_ Star queried.

            Eevee raised an eyebrow. _I'm not sure… his intention isn't to hurt Ash. I think he may be angry with himself._

_            Why?_

            Articuno looked around furtively. She was hiding behind Gyarados, so no trainers could see her. _He wants to protect him from everything…_

_            That's impossible!_

_            Well, he's going to die trying._

            _I think that's definite devotion._ Aeroy said.

            His mate smiled. _True, true, very true._

            _Huh?_ Zapdos looked confused.

            _You'll understand when you're older._ Ninetails purred.

            After twenty minutes, Ash was called in to the next battle.

            "Let's begin!"

            "Go! Pineco!"

            Ash blinked at the strange pokemon. Maybe it's a bug… "Ninetails, go! Flamethrower!"

            Pineco shrieked before it exploded, raining bits of hard shell over both combatants.

            Bob looked frustrated. "Stop!"

            Pineco was too far-gone… to listen.

            Angrily, Bob released his Aerodactyl.

            Ash's eyes widened slightly, as he and Ninetails used Fire Spin to temporarily contain the ancient bird.

            "How'd he get one?"

            _I'd like to know too._ Ninetails said, before she spat out a Confuse Ray.

            Aerodactyl only teetered slightly; the attack hardly did anything. It used Supersonic in return.

            Ninetails and Ash both jumped, leaping over Bob's head. Aerodactyl's attack hit his trainer instead.

            "Ninetails, let's use a Hypnosis!"

            Ninetails' eyes glowed brightly. _Take that!_

            Aerodactyl was completely unprepared for such an attack and fell asleep.

            By this time, Bob had awakened from his temporary confusion and sent out his next pokemon.

            A Azumarill.

            Ninetails immediately switched for Raichu.

            Raichu fried the other mouse before it could attack.

            Bob now called out a…Eevee.

            "Well, why didn't you evolve it?" Ash asked, as he and Raichu shielded themselves from the Sand-Attack.

            "None of your business." Bob spat, charging.

            Eevee continued to throw sand.

            "Raichu, if this keeps up much longer your electricity will all be neutralized. Mega Kick.'

            Raichu landed on top of Eevee with a Body Slam and then Mega Kicked it out of the ring.

            Bob was down to two pokemon.

            "Damn! Dragonite, go!"

            "Interesting.' Ash said. "Very interesting. I wonder where you caught that?"

            "Shut up! Dragonite! Hyper Beam!"

            Bob fully expected to win the match that way.

            When the smoke died down, Red and Raichu were still standing.

            "WHAT?!"

            Raichu's cheeks sparked, as the electric dome of energy around the two went down. True, she had lost a lot of her power to protect them, but it was worth it.

            "Now." Ash said cockily, as Raichu took advantage of Dragonite's charging state to use Thunderbolt.    

            Powered up by rage, the effect was dazzling.

            Dragonite was black and crispy, even its immunity to electricity hadn't helped much.

            Bob shakily released his last pokemon. It was another strange new pokemon. Looked like an ice type.

            Piloswine roared, charging and intending to flatten them both under its weight.

            Raichu used Thunderwave, but nothing happened.

            "Must be part ground then." Ash said, swapping Raichu for Gyrados and jumping on its back. "Gyarados! Surf!"

            The ring flooded with water, temporarily stalling Piloswine.

            "Now! Dragon Rage!"

            Being caught in a funnel cannot possibly be good for a pokemon's health. A dizzy Piloswine crashed next to its stunned trainer.

            "And Red wins!" The announcer blared.

            Lance clapped quietly. Not bad, not bad indeed…

End Chapter

Complete 3/26/04


	25. Cheat? VS Kate

Whee!

Chapter 25: Cheat? VS Kate

            It was down to semifinals, which pleased Ash very much. Less battling, only two more rounds to go.

            Right now, he watched Gary doing an excellent job himself.

            Ash was from group B, Gary from A.

            "Pidgeot, Whirlwind!" Gary called, successfully blowing away the grass-type Bellossem.

            The dancer released a Jumpluff, but it was nailed with Wing Attack before it could defend itself.

            "And Blue wins!" The ref blared.

            Blue waved to Red as he recalled his pokemon.

            "Looks like we both made it."

            Ash nodded. "Yes, we did."

            "So, how are you doing?" Gary asked. "You look fine to me."

            "Hai! I'm actually feeling pretty good about this.'

            "Cool."

            They watched the other two semi finalists.

            One was a girl with long purple hair, and the other was a man with greenish spiky hair and strange colored clothes.

            Who wore yellow and purple stripes?

            Nobody normal did.

            Ash and Gary sat in a café together, eating slices of pie and chatting.

            "So how have you been?"

            "Fine, worked some on the pokédex and trained. You?"

            Gary blushed. "I have a girlfriend."

            "You do? How cool!"

            "Yes." Gary said, smiling. "Her name's Green. She's really nice."

            "I'm very happy for you." Ash said, truthfully.

            Gary began describing the girl in detail, as Ash listened politely. He was happy for Gary, quite, but…

            He was a little jealous as well.

            _I wish Lance liked me…_

            Elsewhere…

            Jon checked up on his pokemon. The man was nearing his forties, but still an active trainer.

            Very active…

            He simply didn't follow all the regulations. He had ten poke balls sewn into his clothing, never mind the discomfort it caused the pokemon.

            It was all about power for this man.

            Power was all. Power was his god, his everything. If he had to sell his soul for it, so much the better.

            Truly, he was a vile specimen of the race.

            But then, who wasn't? Most trainers were to some degree evil.

            Ash met up with Lance half an hour later in the small park near the stadium.

            "I trust it all went well?"

            Ash nodded, smiling. "Thank you."

            "No problem. I like helping you."

            "Honto ni?"

            "Hai, I'm not lying."

            Ash smiled as he cuddled into Lance's chest. I'm so happy I found you…

            Lance stroked Ash's hair as he watched the leaves blowing in the gale. "So tomorrow are the semifinals."

            "Hai!"

            "I trust you." Lance said, as he wove invisible threads of chakra around Ash's body to protect him. "Shine like the star you are and catch that dream."

            "Should I?"

            "Of course." Lance reprimanded him gently. "We all have our dreams."

            Ash considered this tidbit of information. "What's your dream, Lance?"

            "Well… it's a long story."

            "Tell me?"

            "Later." Lance said. "After you win."  
            "… All right."

            The next day…

            "Good luck for your match against Zack, Gary!" Ash called.

            "You too! I heard that Kate plays dirty!"

            "I'll remember that." Ash said, as they walked off to their own battles.

            Kate was waiting in the ring already.

            "Begin!" The ref shouted, and then jumped on his Pidgeot out of the way.

            'Beedrill, Twinneedle!" Kate shouted, as the bee buzzed, going straight for Ash's jugular.

            CLANG

            Ash smirked, Beedrill's pincers breaking against Skarmory's steel body. "Pathetic. Drill Peck!"

            And so, down went the first pokemon. Kate scowled and out came a Torkoal.

            It flamed, announcing its presence to the world.

            Skarmory was not impressed, immediately using Steel Wing and then flying himself and Ash out of the way of the heat beam that came their way.

            An audience member fainted.

            "Swift." Ash said, as the stars hit but did little damage. "No, aim for the trainer."

            Kate screamed as she was hit. "What?!"

            "You're attacking me, its only fair I return the favor.' Ash said. "A pretty face means nothing."

            Skarmory then used another Steel Wing on Torkoal while it was waiting for directions. Torkoal went down heavily.

            A Clefairy jumped out.

            Skarmory did not look the least bit worried, as he deflected its Pound and Doubleslap attacks and used Steel Wing again.

            Clefairy also fell.

            "Go! Gloom! Sweet Scent!"

            Before Skarmory was affected, Ash switched for Poliwrath. One good ice beam and it was finished.

            Golem? Same deal. Poliwrath was vaguely reminded of Brock's gym.

            Finally, the last pokemon. However, the sight of the Magikarp saddened Ash.

            He was also quite shocked. But a good vine whip from Venusaur ended the match.

            "And Red wins!"

            After the battle, Lance and Ash sat together outside, sharing a chocolate milkshake.

            "One left?"

            "Yes. I wonder if it's Gary."

End Chapter

Complete 3/26/04


	26. Icy: VS Jon Part 1

Chapter 26: Icy: VS Jon (1)

            While Ash was fighting Kate, Gary was doing the same to Jon.

            Arcanine had taken out three grass-types in a row, so Gary was feeling pretty confident.

            After all, Fire Blast before Jumpluff could cotton spore the area was certainly quick thinking. And then the Victreebel had tried to eat him, but a good Dragon Rage to free and then Flamethrower had done the trick.

            Finally, the Bulbasaur hadn't even gotten out of the ball fully before it was defeated.

            "Go! Starmie!"

            In self-preservation, Arcanine got in an Extreemespeed before Exeggutor replaced it. Gary waited.

            Leech seed activated and tied up the Starmie, and then a Solarbeam from Exeggutor's three heads completed the fainting.

            Strangely enough though, Jon didn't' look nervous yet.

            "Exeggutor, Hypnosis!" Gary called, pointing at Jon.

            Exeggutor nodded, drowsing the trainer, who managed to release a Magmar before falling asleep.

            This forced Gary to recall, but Kingler was more than happy to take care of the problem. It was about to finish off the trainer was well when Jon awoke.

            "Go!"

            From the last poke ball came a new pokemon.

            It was huge, and red. Scaly armor covered its body, and sharp sandslash-like claws stretched out.

            Gary frowned. Fire type? Ground? Either way…

            "Kingler, Surf!"

            As Kingler sped towards the pokemon, it stamped a foot. All of a sudden, a fissure opened in the ground and Kingler fell in.

            "No! Kingler!"

            Growling, Gary sent out Alakazam with an order to subdue the pokemon. However, Alakazam was hit by Fissure before he could attack. Starting to panic, Gary released his Pidgeot and climbed on.

            Jon simply laughed, as the pokemon slammed its body into the ground, sending up an eruption of incredible power, even hitting the airborne duo.

            The last thing Gary saw before he blacked out with Pidgeot was an Earth Badge.

            Now, back to Ash…

            "What?!"

            Jon won?!

            Gary looked terrible, lying in the hospital bed. His pokemon were all recuperating at the Center.

            "I was winning, until the last pokemon he used…" Gary coughed here. "It was too powerful…took out three of mine…even though flying shouldn't be affected by ground moves…"

            "What was it?" Lance interrupted.

            "Red…Scaly… kind of like a Tyranitar…"

            Lance's eyes widened, but Ash didn't notice. He was too busy fussing over Gary.

            "Ash, I'm fine. I just need a couple of day's rest." Gary told the other boy. "Don't worry about it."

            "But-!"

            "Let me take a look." Lance said, walking over. His eyes glowed bluely again, as the Viridian Power was activated.

            Gary panicked when he suddenly felt all the hurt draining out of him. "What are you doing?!"

            "Don't worry, it's healing." Ash quickly told his old friend.

            "I hope you're right Ash…"

            The light died down a few minutes later.

            "How are you feeling now?" Lance asked, stepping back.

            Gary tested his limbs, a surprised expression crossing his face. "Fine."

            "That means it worked. Good."

            Lance walked back to where Red was. "You must be careful tomorrow."

            Ash looked nervous, but nodded.

            They left the room after Ash had chatted with Gary for a few more minutes. Lance was making his own plans already.

            Lugia. He has Groudon. 

            He must be eliminated. The child of light is in reach of his goal, we cannot stop it now. 

            Shall I kill him? 

            No. That man still has a part to play. Let him live until the finals are over. There is yet a revelation left. 

            Lance nodded respectfully to the legendary. I will fulfill your command. 

            You are doing admirably, my Chosen. And one last thing; under no circumstances is Red to use any of the legendaries in that battle. It would lead to disaster. Lock those poke balls tonight. 

            Lugia then cut connections, leaving Lance with a sense of foreboding.

            Outside, Ash was training his Gengar against a group of wild Machoke.

            "Gengar, Dream Eater now!"

            Several of the already slumbering fight types collapsed, their HP being leeched out. Ash smiled as he soared on Gengar's back into the air, and then proceeded to take a down a couple of Pidgey.

            "Ash."

            Smiling, Red looked down at his friend. "What is it, Lance?"

            "I have something to tell you…"

            Red jumped off and after doing a midair flip, landed in front of Lance. "Honto ni?" His eyes sparkled.

            "Hai. It's very important." Lance opened his arms, and held Red, stroking his hair. The boy would need the physical comfort now, for what he was going to tell him.

            "You saw how Gary ended up after fighting Jon."

            Ash nodded, eyes saddening. "Terrible…"

            "And are you still going to fight, after that?"  
            The silence jangled between them as Ash tried to think. "I don't want to give up on my dream, but I also don't want to- and my pokemon…"

            Lance nodded. "There is a way."

            "Honto ni? I'll do it!"

            "Yes." Lance said. "You will have to trust me. Will you take it?"

End Chapter

Complete 3/29/04


	27. Facing the Past: VS Jon part 2

sings

Disclaimer: I wish I owned pokemon. Sadly enough, all I have is a lot of fanfics. -

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks.

Chapter 27: Facing the past: VS Jon (2)

            "Of course I trust you." Red said, staring into the taller boy's eyes. "Why wouldn't I?"  
            "Very well… firstly, you cannot use your legendary pokemon in this battle, that includes Aerodactyl and Eevee."

            Ash nodded, understanding. I don't want the world to know about them… they'd take them away from me.

            "And secondly…" Lance said, trying hard to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his head. "I need to give you some of my magic for protection."  
            "That makes sense."

            "Close your eyes then."

            Ash obediently did so, not suspecting anything. He was slightly startled when he felt Lance's hands on his shoulders, and then a kind of warmth. It felt alluring, beckoning him to sink into it, so he did…

            _Don't worry, I'll always be here to protect you…_

_            I'll never leave you, little one…_

_            Never…_

            Lance gently brushed his lips against Ash's briefly, and completed the magic transfer, having touched all of the magic channeling spots already, butterfly kisses gently over the trainer's torso. Tendrils of blue and silver snaked all around the trainers, weaving themselves into shields and reflectors and healing threads. Please protect him…

            Ash continued to sleep, leaning against Lance's chest. Lance picked him up, ignoring the dumbfounded stare from Gengar and some other of Ash's pokemon, and teleported them back to their resting area.

            Once the two trainers were settled, Gengar dashed off to gossip.

            _They kissed! They actually kissed!_

_            WHAT!? And I missed it!_ Star bewailed.

            _Yep!_ Gengar laughed.

            _How was it?_ Venus inquired, as a sweet fragrance of peonies drifted through the air in her excitement. _I'm so happy for them!_

            _Oh yes!_

            All the pokemon cheered quietly.

            Lance tucked Ash into bed and then left the room, only to find all of Ash's pokemon staring at him.

            "What?"

            _KAWAII!_ Star yelled, jumping up and down. _I can't believe you two finally got together!_

            Lance looked quite startled. "What?"

            _You didn't?_

            "Where did you get that idea?" A thoroughly confused Dragon Master queried. "All I did was magic transfer to protect him tomorrow."

            Star's ears drooped, the eevee looking saddened. _Oh…_

            Eevee walked up to his mate. _Don't worry about it._

            _Okay._

            Lance still looked slightly bemused, wondering where on earth _that_ idea had come from, as he went to make some soup.

            After all, Ash might be sick from all the excess magic.

            After chopping up the necessary herbs and preparing the soup stock, Lance carried a steaming bowl to Ash's room to see if he was awake yet.

            Ash was, looking slightly pale but mostly fine.

            "Are you in pain?"  
            "No, no pain…nothing hurts… I just feel different." Ash confessed.

            "In a good way?"

            "Yes… I feel stronger. Is that supposed to happen?"

            "It means the transfer succeeded." Lance said. He put down the tray and started spoon-feeding Ash. "Stay in bed. You'll need your strength tomorrow when you face Jon."

            "Yes…"

            Ash blushed, as what seemed like a dream fragment superimposed himself in its mind. He could have sworn Lance had kissed him, but it must have been a dream.

            Still, it was a nice dream…one could hope.

            Ash obediently drank all of the soup Lance provided. It didn't taste bitter, just different.

            Herbs, Lance said, when he asked.

            Well, traditional remedies were always nice.

            Ash slept well that night. Lance kept a close watch over him, before drifting off to sleep himself, as the wall of protection flared outside the building.

            He woke up the next morning to find Lance fast asleep next to him, although breakfast was waiting.

            Ash quickly ate the fruit and cereal, not wanting to fight on an empty stomach. Lance was still asleep.

            Ash was stricken by the fact that Lance actually looked _tired_. Did I do this to him?

            Lance's steel wings were outstretched behind him, glinting in the early light. Glittering threads of white magic trailed off outside, somewhere where he could not follow.

            _Master… wake up…_ Lance's Aerodactyl said, shaking him gently.

            Lance's eyes slid open, shocking Ash with their silver color. He was used to the blue and gold, but this?

            Extra power boost. Lance said, inside his head. It's a type of evolution. 

            "Oh."

            "Are you ready to leave now?" Lance said, as the magic strings vanished along with his wings.

            Ash nodded.

            "Then let's go."

            Minutes later, Red stood opposite Jon in the ring.

            "This battle for the championship will now begin! Six on six, no time limits!" The announcer cried. "Go!"

            Jon released a Haunter. Kadabra popped out and teleported Ash to safety, avoiding a potentially dangerous Dream eater move, and then whacked it out with a Psychic to the head.

            Haunter fell on Jon but did no damage since it was a ghost.

            Jon swapped for a Bellossem, but Kadabra quickly Ko'd it before it could move. The same fell for Victreebel.

            Next, was a Kabutops…

            "Raichu." Ash said. "Thunderbolt."

            Sizzling seafood, anyone? Needless to say, the second to last pokemon, a Starmie, was also quietly dispatched. That left…

            Groudon.

            And into the ring it came, Fissure knocking out Raichu instantly as Ash jumped onto his Gyarados' back, trying to figure out a way to win.

End Chapter

Complete 3/30/04


	28. Expository: VS Jon part 3

Here we go again!

Chapter 28: Expository: VS Jon (3)

            Groudon immediately used another Fissure, luckily, Gyarados was in the air already. He spat out a hydro pump angrily, that pokemon shouldn't be here!  
            Especially not in the hands of a regular trainer. That kind of power was dangerous! What was serebii trying to pull?

            Gyarados angrily used Hyper Beam on the trainer, not the pokemon, to see what would happen.

            Instead, Jon seemed to laugh as the energy hit. No damage.

            The announcer dropped his microphone in shock.

            Lance's eyes narrowed, as he began to calculate. If Groudon chose him, that means Kyogre is also out there. However, if it is simple mind-control, I can break that. Why didn't he receive any damage though? Even I lose magic…

            "That the best you can do, kid?" Jon cackled, showing teeth yellowed with disuse.

            Ash shuddered in spite of himself. This man… unlike Lance, who spread calmness, this person was a festering sea of corruption and pain…

            "Gyra! Dragon Rage!"

            Groudon took the attack, but instead of nothing happening, as with Gary, it staggered back.

            "What?" Jon demanded. "He's indestructible! You can't damage him!"

            "Dragon Rage again!" Ash called, also releasing his Lapras. The two mates immediately started using a combination of Ice Beam and Surf on the Groudon.

            Groudon used Fissure, but the attack missed

            "Impossible!" Jon gasped, as he started to feel pain. "I'm invulnerable! This can't be happening!"

            "Oh, but it is." Ash said, as the wearing down of the rocks began to affect Groudon. "Your ace is being dismantled."

            "I won't allow it!" Tossing another pokemon ball into the ring, Jon jumped onto his own Skarmory and charged Ash, the bird cawing madly.

            "Hey! That's against the rules! Seven pokemon!" An official yelled.

            "Stop the match!"

            It was a bit late though. Red closed his eyes and hung on as Gyarados began twisting around, avoiding the crazed strikes.

            "Go! Kyogre!"

            "Oh hell…." Lance said, getting severely pissed off. Why didn't Lugia tell me he had two…

            His eyes began to pulse with blue light as he started the summoning call.

            _Come to me, my dragons…_

            However, as soon as it saw Groudon, Kyogre began attacking angrily, joining forces with Lapras and Gyarados against its hated foe.

            The arena exploded in a burst of ground and water energy. When it cleared, to the surprise of all, a trio of Dragonites was holding Jon captive. Another group was subduing the mad Kyogre.

            Lance's eyes continued to shine madly. Well, it shall end now.

            Ash quickly escaped the ring before anything else happened.

            "End Match! Red wins!" The announcer called, not wanting to waste any more time. The crowd quickly escaped, not wanting to stick around.

            They all fled.

            Jon was struggling madly, trying to escape, but without much success. Lance reached around Jon's neck and yanked.

            A chain broke. On one end dangled the Earth badge.

            Leave now while you can. Lance called, as Groudon and Kyogre immediately escaped.

            Ash hid behind his friend, slightly terrified.

            That had been close…. He thanked the stars for whatever magic Lance had used, because in protecting him, it had obviously worked.

            He was still shaken, and so, he clung to the dragon master, his only confidant at the moment.

            "Very clever of you." Lance said, studying the badge. "So tell me. What did you sacrifice to gain this?"  
            "Shut up!" Jon growled. "That's mine! Give it back!"

            "I think not.' The Dragon Master replied. "You were obviously not using it for the benefit of all."

            "So? It's mine!"

            Lance's eyes flashed bluely again, and suddenly, Jon was wracked with pain.

            "H-how is this possible! This body isn't even human!" Jon yelled. "What are you playing at?"

            "You could have destroyed the balance." Lance said. "Lugia's justice must be meted out in full."

            "Oh yeah? Like you?"

            Suddenly, Lugia appeared behind his Chosen. Finish it. This worm deserves not to live. 

            I thought-? 

            No, on reflection, if this information is revealed it would severely damage the child of light. 

            Very well. 

            Ash was staring in awe at the legendary pokemon.

            "Sugoi…"

            Lance's eyes glowed one last time, before the sword Red had seen earlier appeared in his hands.

            A blade of silver, a hilt of blue ice…

            Lance struck.

            It was so fast Jon could not even scream in pain.

            However, that was not it. His spirit tried to escape, but found itself tangled in a web of white threads.

            You think we would allow you to run free? Lugia mocked. No, a danger you are to us all, so we shall seal you forever. 

            No pleading or begging would ever change the pokemon's mind.

            Jon's soul shrieked, before it was locked in a jar of glass, simple enough, but unbreakable.

            No lid, only a solid seam of refined sand.

            Lugia flew off, his work done.

            Lance simply held Ash as the child hurried into his arms, and waited.

End Chapter

Complete 4/2/04


	29. Step by Step: VS Hoothoot

Another chapter!

Kairo: smiles

Emerald: smiles

Shoyko: smiles

Lance: glares at phantomness

Phantomness: What? It's a championshippy.

Lance: How come I can't figure out he likes me?

Phantomness; I thought it'd be cute to make you naïve.

Lance: sweatdrops

Timeline: 4 months

Chapter 29: Step by step: VS Hoothoot

            Ash yawned, brushing out his hair. He was especially careful not to get the gold and silver streaks tangled.

            Ever since Lance had given him all that magic, his hair had started changing color.

            But it looked cool! And it glittered, so it could be a useful weapon, just like a shiny Rattata's coloring.

            Lance was downstairs making breakfast. He arrived with a tray of blueberry muffins.

            "I hope you like these, Ash."

            Ash cheered. "Yatta!" He took two muffins and a glass of milk and began eating. Yay! I love it when Lance cooks.

            Lance grinned. "Seems like a good reaction." He took a muffin himself and kept Ash company while they ate.

            Ash managed to get another muffin, and the pokemon polished off the rest of the batch.

            They liked the food too. Lucky that Lance usually made extras. Ash sat in Lance's lap, waiting for the other trainer to speak.

            It had evolved into some sort of morning ritual. Either that, or Ash just liked to touch the other trainer.

            Lance brushed Ash's golden bangs out of his eyes. "Another training day?"

            "Mm… not sure. Let me check if I have challenge letters."

            "The mail hasn't arrived yet, Ash. They're running late today."

            "They are?" Ash thought back to the time he had saved the delivery boy from a rampaging Tauros. "I see…"

            He wanted to explore Johto.

            "I can think of something, so you won't have to stay here for the rest of your life." Lance was speaking. "I recall you have a Ditto."

            "Yes, but?"

            "Doesn't Ditto know how to transform?"

            "The problem is that as soon as someone looks at ditto a bit differently, it will switch back." Red said, slightly depressed.

            "Well, there's still a way." Lance said.

            "Honto ni?"  
            "Have I lied to you yet?"  
            "Demo…" Ash stared into those alluring silver irises. "I'll trust you." He smiled brightly. Lance will always be here with me… he promised, and he hasn't broken it…

            Lance tousled his hair. "Well, let's go."

            As they left, a shape formed, resembling the pokemon champion. Pure magic, yes, but good enough.

            "Sugoi…" Ash breathed as they flew over the sea and landed in Olivine. "It's so pretty."

            "Isn't it?" Lance climbed off Dragonite as Ash did the same. They walked along the beach until they came to a stretch of forest.

            As befitted a trainer, Ash immediately went in to search for pokemon. He was rewarded when a Milktank sprang out.

            "Well, that's good luck." Ash said. "Tauros, go! Attract!"

            How could that move not take effect? A love ball later, Milktank had joined the collection.

            Ash also nabbed a Hoothoot as the sunset. With proper training, a Noctowl would soon be in his care. What a relief.

            And so, while Ash trained his new Hoothoot against the ever-prevalent rattatas, he noticed that the moon was waning.

            Perhaps the sun would be up soon.

            Checking his watch, he found no great deviation, it was already in the early hours. Dawn had not yet broken, but perhaps it would.

            There was no tiredness though. All the magic helped indefinitely. Lance was sleeping, protected by his two Dragonair.

            The birds flew overhead, stretching their wings. Legendary or not, they still wanted lots of free flying time.

            Of course, it was usually at night when this singular event occurred. Too dangerous during the day unless the hid in the shadow of another pokemon.

            Rain or shine, they would be out playing.

            Checking his pokédex, Ash decided to turn in. it was getting late, and Hoothoot looked tired. He snuggled up next to Lance underneath the other trainer' warm cloak, their heads pillowed on the resting dragonairs, and promptly fell asleep.

            Lance woke up the next morning to find Ash with his arms around him. shrugging, the Dragon Master untangled the other occupant and headed off to the sea.

            He returned in time for Ash to wake up to the smell of toasted bread.

            "Is it morning already?"

            "How late were you up?" Lance asked, as he brushed out Ash's hair despite the trainer's protests. "I went to bed at twelve, and you were still training."

            'Um… three or four." Ash said sheepishly.

            "What happened to the 'I will not kill myself by training' clause?"

            "I forgot?"

            Lance sighed. "Eat first, I'll heal you."

            "Hai! Arigato, Lance."

            Ash quickly ate, and then performed his morning ablutions about fifty yards away, near the mouth of a canal that flowed into the bay.

            After he got back, Lance checked him over. Satisfied that there were no problems, the trainer put his young companion to sleep with Hypnosis to make up for the lost hours.

            _Such a pretty, precious child… we are fortunate that Jon was destroyed before his secret was revealed._

_            The man deserved it. Lying scum._

_            How dare he try to confine the legendaries._

_            It's different when they come to you, but to forcibly capture them? Against the very laws of nature itself._

_            Such shall be the punishment._

_            Still, he is pure. The light still shines in his heart._

_            Don't worry, I will protect you forever._

_            Forever…_

_            Don't you know that by now? You asked me to stay, so I did._

_            I'll be with you forever… dragons can live for eternity, did you know?_

_            So, my pretty little one, I'll never leave you._

_            I'll do **anything** for you._

_            Anything. I'll kill to keep you safe, too._

_            Pretty little one…_

_            I'll get rid of everything in your path, we can't let anything taint your light, oh no…_

_            Yes… sleep now, and dream. Sleep, pretty little one. I'll take care of you._

            When Ash woke up again, it was afternoon. However, he felt quite refreshed, so he didn't complain.

            Lance touched his arm. "Better now?"

            "Hai…"

            "Don't cut sleep like that. You'll be a zombie the entire day, and any training you do will be worse than if you slept fully."

            "Gomen nasai…"

            Lance held Ash, not saying much, as the salty ocean air permeated the area.

            Ash simply relished the feel of the other trainer's arms around him.

            Why break this silent moment? What purpose would that serve?

            It was liquid silver and autumn twilight, time stopped for the briefest of seconds. Sunlight filtered through the forest canopy, painting the ground in speckles of gold.

            Fresh air, water, and light, all painted a portrait of beauty.

            Ash didn't even blush anymore. He had grown accustomed to the kind coldness of the other trainer.

            A childhood crush had matured, in the allotted time, into a respectful worship.

            He saw Lance almost as an angel he could not touch. Almost, but not quite…

            Ash still hoped.

            His eyes were closed, as he concentrated on the warmth in his position.

            It was almost perfect.

            Not quite, but until the picture completed, he would stay satisfied with what he had been given.

End Chapter

Complete 4/10/04


	30. Mantle of Duty: VS Lugia

Here we go!

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic written by me and so I own it.

Timeline: 8 months

Chapter 30: Mantle of Duty

            "Where are we going?"

            "The valley." Lance said, not clarifying. Still, Ash knew that it was probably somewhere they hadn't already been.

            They had traveled through Johto and Houen, these two facts having almost completed his pokédex alone.

            Red wound his arms around Lance's waist while Dragonite soared over the land below, its wings beating rhythmically.

            A strange apprehension welled up inside his chest, but he kept silent. Even if Lance led him into death, he would follow.

            Perhaps he trusted the older boy too strongly, but it could not be said for truth.

            He had only caught a glimpse by accident. Sick with fever, as Lance healed him, and not with speed either, for his body needed time to recover from its own assault.

            With cool cloths upon his forehead and pain ringing in his ears, he had seen Lance kill without tears.

            It had been a bringer of pestilence, some creeping black spirit, but…

            There was no sympathy in that gaze of ice. None at all as he struck it down.

            What really stuck in his mind was what Lance had said.

            My life is bound to the child of light, to take him away you must go through me first. I will not give him up. 

            The spirit had hissed, but laughed. _And you have this claim over him?_

            Lance had smiled. Only what he asked for. And since he desired it, I will protect him forever… 

            Then, he had focused his power and blown the spirit to bits.

            Foolish. Lance laughed. Lugia's will and mine cannot be broken so easily… not at all… 

            It was almost in the same instant that the terrible pain in Ash's body had started to abate.

            He had been sick for three days after, but gradually, all of the poison had leeched itself out of his system.

            And it had turned out for the best.

            "You are being awfully quiet." Lance said, breaking into Ash's musings.

            "I was just thinking."  
            Lance nodded, as Dragonite continued on its pathway through the skies. I understand. I hope he is prepared for what lies ahead.

            Perhaps an hour later, they landed in a valley.

            Verdant green burst before their eyes, twining earth and green tones. It was picturesque, pastoral, and pretty perfect…

            Down below, Lugia waited.

            Welcome, Dragon Master and Child of Light. He greeted in his brassy voice.

            Lance knelt down, and Ash quickly followed his example.

            No, no, none of that formality. Lugia quickly said. We have not that time to waste. 

            They both stood up, waiting.

            Now. Lugia said, fixing his blue eyes on Ash. I surmise you are confused about the matter at hand? 

            "Um… yes?"

            Rich laughter resounded in his head. I understand. We kept this secret from you. Small wonder you cannot comprehend it. 

            Lance listened quietly while Lugia turned to Ash.

            I know that you trust my Dragon Master. 

            "Of course I do!" Ash said defensively. "He'd never hurt me!"

            You speak the truth there indeed. However, that is not my main purpose for calling you here. 

            Lugia stretched his wings and resettled himself. I hope he is prepared.

            You are a child of light. 

            Ash looked confused. "You keep calling me that, but…"

            It is simple. Your spirit shines brightly through the darkness of this world. Is that not the truth? 

            Ash digested this new bit of information, chewing over it carefully in his mind. Well, yes… but why is that important?

            A pensive glance fixated itself upon his physiognomy.

            Because. You need to stay that way. Lugia said. As long as your heart still shines with pure starlight, we are safe. 

            "Me?! I'm not that important!"

            Lugia chuckled again. Yes, I know. You always look down on yourself, and the mask of egotism that you wear is thin. However, your destiny is woven with ours, and, yes, his as well. For you are a child of the Phoenix. 

            "I am?"

            Red looked like he had been knocked in the head via a mallet or some other throwing object.

            Yes, quit being so incredulous. The legendary said. If you hadn't, Lance's magic transfer would have killed you. 

            Ash paled, eyes sliding over to glance at the Dragon Master, who was staring at Lugia attentively. My god… but I didn't die! Lance wouldn't hurt me on purpose, ever! He's always there when I need him and he takes care of me. No, it must be true then. Why else? Lugia won't lie to me.

            Besides, he liked the magic sometimes. Even though he didn't know how to utilize it, it was a shield and a healer. Plus, he liked his  new hair.

            Lugia gave him a few minutes to compose himself.

            "So… what do I have to do now?" Ash asked. With the revelation, something had to happen.

            I expected that. Lugia coughed, clearing his throat even though he was using telepathy. Very well. It is actually very simple. 

            "Simple?"

            Yes. All you have to do is continue living. 

            Ash blinked. "What?"  
            Lance stood up, walking behind him and placing his hands on his shoulders. "What Lugia means is to live your life and help the pokemon that cross your path. There are many out there who need your healing."

            Exactly! The legendary said.

            "But…" Ash still felt somewhat befuddled. "That's it? And I'm no great healer, I can't even use magic like Lance…"

            I mean healing of the spirit, not the flesh. Lugia intoned. Surely you have seen the results with your late father's pokemon? 

            "Well, yes…" Ash smiled. Helping pokemon? That was it? Of course he would!

            Then accept the blessing of the legendaries. Honou said, dropping into the valley. For Ash was his Chosen, not Lugia's, even though Lugia was more eloquent and thus he had made the speech.

            Rainbow light shone from his wings and clothed Ash in magnificence and power.

End Chapter!

Complete 4/11/04


	31. Finale

This is turning out to be quite a long fic…

Chapter 31: Finale

It had been five days.

Lance had been hovering over Red anxiously, almost oppressively, hoping that nothing had interfered with the magic process, and making sure Ash's new power worked.

Now, though, Ash felt fine, so they left the valley.

He held onto Lance tightly, not wanting to let go even though he knew it was futile. Yes, Lance would protect him with his own life, but where was the love?

All he ever received was a deep love, like an older brother for his younger sibling. To his shock, Ash realized that he had started crying.

Angrily, he tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming.

Pressure… pressure could do that to a person. Twist them around and make small things magnify into glaring anger.

Lance tipped his chin up, looking into his eyes. "Ash, what's wrong?"

The Dragon Master's mind began to whirl in loops. Ash _had_ to kept secure and happy, or else his light would start to fade. And if that happened, they could all risk losing their lives.

He had to keep him happy.

Not just protection anymore, Lugia had warned him. Happiness was necessary. This was a definite tangle.

But he didn't mind. If he could ensure Ash's protection, he could make him happy as well.

Easily.

"L-lance… do you love me?" Red asked, staring into the other boy's silver eyes. Please, please, don't let him hate me…. if he hates me and has to protect me, I'd be torturing him and I don't want that…

"Of course." Lance said, surprised by the strange question. "I love you."

"Honto ni?"  
Lance looked into those tearful brown eyes, as he kissed Ash, a butterfly's wing beat, nothing more.

I have loved you ever since we met. In my own way, but never doubt my devotion to you. 

"D-demo…" Ash stammered. "You didn't show it…"

Lance smiled, capturing Ash in a kiss once again. Ash… I have never loved anyone before. But if it were just duty, would I bother taking care of you? Would I nurse you through sickness? Would I bother cooking up all of those delicious meals? All my duty called was to keep an eye on you and keep you alive. 

Guilt plummeted into Ash's stomach with a sickening crunch.

What Lance said was perfectly true.

Love was not all kisses and nights tangled between damp sheets. There had to be more substance. It wasn't just flowers and professions of deep ardor.

There had to be an understanding, a connection, deep inside, between their very souls.

It was true he and Lance had that strange bond, even though Ash never thought of it as love, more like friendship.

Still… there was no lie in that tone. None at all! Truth in its crystal clarity was its own bond.

"You wanted me to kiss you senseless, tie you to the bed and then make mad passionate love to you?"

"Uh… I wouldn't put it that explicitly." Ash said, blushing again.

Lance smiled, stroking Ash's hair. "Then?"

"Never mind." Ash said, enjoying the soothing motion. The past isn't important… we have a future to look forward to together now. And I know he loves me. He's the only family I have; my grandfather is too far away and my parents don't count…

His eyes closed as Lance continued to caress him. Whatever came now, he could face it without fail.

After all, Lance would _never_ leave him.

Never.

It was a promise built on nothing but truth.

Lance began to trail kisses down Ash's body, as he slid his arms around Ash's chest comfortably.

"Do you want this?"

"I-I'm not sure." Ash said hesitantly. "This is a bit sudden."

"I understand." Lance told him. "I'd never force my, my little hikari. I'll protect you from myself if I must."

Ash smiled. "I know."

And the light shone brightly in his eyes as they stepped once more into the whirl of their lives.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Now, I bet a lot of you are wondering why it took so long for the two to confess. There are a couple of reasons.

First of all, I didn't want this fic to be a P-W-P. That means I needed plot development. It just turned out to be a long plot.

Secondly…Lance's whole aspect in this fic… have you noticed that he doesn't seem to be completely there? Even though Lance is obsessing over the whole protection aspect and he mentions Ash as sweet and pretty over and over, he cannot reconcile his own feelings. As far as he is concerned, he _has_ no feelings beyond playing Ash's older brother. Stepping out of that role is not something he's comfortable with, so he waits for Ash to make the first move. As Ash is totally confused himself, it takes the impeding responsibility weighing on him to realize that he actually needs Lance's presence.

Thirdly, Ash's own feelings throughout this fic jump from guilt to despair to hope to sadness. He doesn't seem to be thinking straight about the whole relationship factor. How can he hope to achieve anything with that jumbled mindset? He's afraid to confess because he doesn't want to break their friendship, but as time passes he grows even more afraid and winds himself closer to Lance as a type of self-delusion. Remember when Ash asked Lance to stay with him?

And finally, it's the part that neither of them have had much human contact before. They're unsure of how to act. It's that simple.

THE END

Started 4/11/04, completed 4/26/04

Well, Zapdos Articuno, I put this up for you. Please review heartily.


End file.
